


The Godliest

by HalflingPrincess



Series: Loki: Goddex and Godparent [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Frigga is a Good Mom, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), He/She pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki isn't evil, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Not a great brother but, Pseudo-Incest, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tags May Change, Thor Is A Good Person, or super evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess
Summary: It was originally a joke. Who actually names a God as the godfather of their child? No one. Or, well, Mary and Richard Parker.Over the years, Loki had been irritable and uncomfortable, taking out this unnamed hate for himself on everyone else. Thousands if not millions of years old and here he is, having an identity crisis after noticing that other people aren't always comfortable in their born skin. Wow, who'd have thought?Loki has to figure out who... she is? He is? It is too complicated alone and the strict rules of Asgard don't help any if at all. Then, being handed a child by a family he knew nothing about in a realm he hadn't visited since his family still ruled the realm. Loki's life was getting confusing but peace could be found eventually. The child is the eye of the storm that becomes Loki's life.





	1. The Birth of a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Piadoso (The godliest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184135) by [EddieUsagiD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieUsagiD/pseuds/EddieUsagiD), [HalflingPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess)



> * Yeah, this was in part inspired by that one Tumblr prompt about Loki being assigned as a Godfather and he takes it seriously * *I also know I'm writing another fic currently but this one is finished! It has been sitting in the dark of my folders for too long!  
> There are some odd topics in this. So, Loki has to find out who they are deep down while dealing with other things the court of Asgard disapproves of. I interchange Loki's pronouns depended on the gender they feel since I have difficulty writing they for everything - I have problems with pronouns in general so.  
> Um, forewarning, Thorki winds up becoming a thing later, but ugh how do I explain how it goes without spoiling anything? Okay, so yeah:  
> In olden times, a lot of royal families would marry into the family to keep the bloodline 'pure' or whatever. So, it wasn't uncommon then. In Norse mythology, it wasn't nearly as common as in Greek or even Christianity (please don't get butthurt about it) because well, it happened. That's why we have midgets. No offense to midgets. But, basically, it wasn't super popular in the Aesir, more in the Vanir (but that's because they weren't shy about sex.) but, anyway, royal families carried that tradition for a while. So at first, Loki does see that relationship as a chance to sit the throne but yeah. /feelings. Plus technically they aren't related but they don't really know that yet and blah. Mythology was kind of gross./  
> Oh, some of the ways that the Asgardians treat Loki at times: They might have no problem with a woman being powerful, but they're still sexist. It is okay for a girl to act boyish, but boys acting girlish?! Blagh.

A godparent is that person you assign where if anything happens to you, they can take care of your child. Not an  _ actual  _ God. But where is the fun in that? Seriously.

Someone should have reminded Richard and Mary of that before they both jokingly agreed to appoint Loki as their newborn child's godfather.

Why Loki specifically?

Well, it started about 2 months before Peter's birth. Mary started having faux contractions, but they seemed so real! She was rushed to the hospital so they could see what was up and almost as soon as the doctor would come in, they'd stop. “Oh, he just gave up,” the nurse would joke as she helped them leave. “Some things can't be rushed.”

It happened about three times before Mary's water broke, where they  _ once again _ rushed to the hospital before – lo and behold – Peter gave up again. His parents were worn thin by the time he finally decided it was time to come into the world, they almost didn't even go to the hospital when the contractions started. “He's joking with us again,” Mary said, giving a frustrated cry, “I'm about to reach in and pull him out myself!” After an hour, they realized this wasn't a joke.

So, Peter Benjamin Parker was born to the world on August 14 th , beautiful and healthy and, after he stopped crying, with a shit eating grin that just said he knew exactly what he had been doing to his frazzled parents. Of course, he would be a little trickster and not be born right away. Little shit.

Because Peter is far too young to remember much of his babyhood, the story must turn to another source for narrative. A source that wasn’t prepared for the sudden birth of a child and whose story must be lain to shape the future of the child.

  
  


Loki was in his study, going over a spell book he'd dug out from the deepest part of the library when he felt something. It was odd, a feeling that was familiar but so old like someone had said his name and reached for him but when he inspected the old book-filled room, he was alone.

Long before, though not that long in Asgardian time, humans would leave offerings to the Gods all the time. It was normal, it was encouraged. But, it had been a while and most of them had forgotten what it even felt like to be called to Midgard. He didn't realize until later when his scrying bowls kept activating on their own, he  _ had  _ been called.

Peering over the bowl of dark liquid, the image showed a child. A small one with brown curls and a smile. “What in the name of...” his voice trailed off as he watched. The parents of the child smiled and Loki had to actually put the stones and herbs into the bowl to hear them since the activation had just been to get his attention rather than actually display a message. It took a moment before the bowls officially activated and he was able to see and hear the entire scene.

“He's such a little trickster,” the woman said, sounding tired and her voice wavy as the water rippled. Loki tried to still it as much as possible, eyes narrowed as he was trying to figure out why he was being called for a  _ child. _ “He will be such a wonderful boy.”

Wait, Loki's brain started piecing things together, and with a bit of searching – including actually reading the information on the child named Peter – he'd been appointed as godfather. It was a few days after the baby's birth that he got to that conclusion, he was busy with other things so solving the mystery of the child had been pushed aside. It was an odd thing to come to the conclusion of. Sure, way back when he was given children near daily by women or men when they felt the need to appease him or they just wanted to get rid of a ‘dull child’. But, those children were sacrifices and now he was to ... protect? Loki really wasn't sure what to say about it. 

What would Odin do if he found out a mortal mother had entrusted Loki to  _ protect _ a child? He almost wanted to tell the courts, but then he saw Thor chatting happily with their father and he bit his tongue. Odin didn't deserve to know. If Thor received a child, the old fart would be happy. Loki? He'd probably send someone to end the child's life before Loki could taint it. No, he was going to prove them all wrong. He didn't need them anyway, this child would look up to Loki.

Loki was alone in his room, inspecting a flower he'd picked from Frigga's garden. It was a pink carnation, the petals soft to the touch and giving off a faint glow. It was, well, beautiful. Loki might have an image to uphold on Asgard as the Trickster, the Liesmith, the cold and jealous younger brother, but Peter wouldn't know that.

Peter would see Loki for a great being that would protect and teach him. Peter would see Loki as family...

His magic was good, not as perfect as it becomes in later years, but it is well enough. It takes a bit of work to shift his form so he can move around Midgard without too much difficulty. The first time he does it, he disguises himself as a raven and tucks the flower close to keep it hidden and safe for the trip.

Midgard is vastly different than the last time he'd been in the world, having become modern and beautiful. Sure, there weren't as many brothels and setting a town on fire wouldn't be nearly as bad since water was so easy to obtain, but it was nice. Loki stayed in the form of a raven during most of his travels, mostly worried Heimdall was watching and would snitch to Odin. The world was fascinating and the people were much more fun to watch than the old and smelly people from ages ago. So much had changed as well, everyone was clothed and there was far less public sex. The world was really new and it was so much fun to take in.

He found the Parker home fairly easily, finding the family all sitting together watching a glowing device that reminded him briefly of his scrying bowls. He would need to catch up with the times if he planned to do this whole protector thing. He sat on the window sill, watching as the mother and father chatted and doted over their child before putting him to bed.

There was a window into Peter's room, one that, with a little magic came unlocked, Loki could slip in. Sharp eyes stared down at the sleeping child, all round, and kind of ugly – but in a cute way? Loki promised never to tell anyone he thought anything was cute as he stared down at his... his godson. What do people even do with things so small and fat? Was he supposed to talk to it? Maybe it could talk already? How did mortal children age? Peter was, what, two months, three days and fourteen hours old now?

“You are Peter,” Loki said, though the raven's speech was in Old Norse and Peter probably wouldn’t have even understood him in English, “I am Loki Odinson.” The baby blinked up at him, eyes bright as he cracked a smile which told Loki he had heard. “I have you a gift,” then the bird reached under his wing and pulled out the soft flower. Peter gave a happy laugh, flexing his baby finger towards the bird and the softly glowing flower.

Loki placed the flower gently into the baby's hand, glad that they were resilient as the baby's grasp was harsh to the petals. Like magic, it would bloom again after being closed. “Do not eat it,” Loki warned, “you may choke and this all would be for naught.” Peter blinked at him and cracked a gummy smile again, giving a happy giggle. Loki shook his head and headed for the window, slipping out and away from sight just as Mary entered the room.

 

 


	2. Raising Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Peter again and Thor is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll. I have no clue how to raise a child and I am fairly certain my FBI agent probably thinks I'm pregnant or I have a child because I have read like every single child-raising manual there is online and BOI  
> I'll probably keep tabs on Peter's age as he gets older because... babies.  
> 

Loki may not have been the throne heir, but he still had a lot of other things to do from courts to training to studies to entertaining Thor because the oaf couldn't be alone for five minutes before barging into Loki's chambers. His scry bowls were kept on watching Peter, though the baby was young and babies don't do much when they are so small. The child was nearly six months old by the time Loki got to visit him again, slipping away during a feast to celebrate  _ Thor.  _ Ugh, he'd had too much of Thor in the recent decade - seriously, it was like the Golden One refused Loki any alone time.

He'd slipped a small golden bracelet with a green emerald embedded in the gold into a small velvet pouch and some treats that Asgard had to offer. Once again, he appeared as a raven. It was just easier that way. Though the pouch was odd to carry as a bird but he would survive. 

 

Peter was sitting in his room, playing with a toy train (more like just waving it some before dropping and picking it back up) when Loki slipped the window open. He'd turned and gave a happy squeal at the sight of him, though Loki was certain it was just a reaction that children have when they see new things. 

Loki stood in front of six-month-old Peter, using his beak to pull the small gifts from their pouch while the boy watched in wonder. “You probably do not remember me,” Loki said, sliding a small treat towards the child, “but I am Loki.” 

Peter gave him a confused look before smiling brightly and eating the offered treat. It was like a small pillow of lemon and cream so the child could eat it without a problem. Peter seemed to like the treats, but he continued to stare at Loki as he ate. “What?” Loki asked, then he remembered it wasn't like the child would understand him even if he could speak - the language of ravens wasn’t English.

A small hand reached out, offering Loki his toy train. “A...” he had to think of the word, his Midgardian research had been a bit slow and mostly focused on child development, “locomotive?” The word was butchered as English was foreign and difficult to a raven's tongue, but, it was good enough because Peter smiled and offered it again. His left hand held the golden bracelet, the right held out the black and red locomotive as he smiled brightly at Loki. 

No one had smiled at him like that since he was young, back when Thor doted on him before Odin would whisk him away. Frigga would give him affectionate smiles, but nothing had ever looked as kind as Peter's smile. Nowadays, Thor rarely smiled at him before he'd look away from Loki and Frigga was busy doing whatever it was she often did. Loki briefly had the thought to leave, to never return. He was going to get attached and hurt. But, Peter put the bracelet on and it fit perfectly around his chubby wrist and he gave Loki another smile and Loki realized, he couldn't leave.

This child didn't know Loki, didn't know how he was bad, how he was never enough. 

Right in that moment, Loki was enough. Loki was everything. 

If ravens could cry, Loki would probably have shed a tear. 

“Stupid child,” he cawed softly, making Peter laugh. “You will need to learn this speech if we are to converse while I am in this form,” Loki explained, and with one foot, took the locomotive. It was a bit odd holding, but he didn't care. Peter looked so happy that Loki had taken it. Neither reached to touch the other, perhaps Peter had been taught not to touch birds, but Loki was a bit afraid if he did touch him, Loki would never want to leave the little room with the child that looked at him like he mattered. 

Instead, Loki watched the child play with a toy car, listened to him make soft baby noises and how he'd look over at Loki as if to be sure he was still there. If he noticed Loki still watching, he'd smile that gummy smile and Loki would tilt his head some. How could a child be so trusting to a creature he surely didn't understand?

 

He returned to Asgard before the feast was over, with more history textbooks and even a new childcare manual in his hold as he tried to get into his room without being seen. The books were stored and he was certain he was not caught when Thor came to his room, clearly intoxicated and annoyingly curious- all loud stomping and running into things.

“Where were you?” his brother asked, entering the room after only giving a short knock (and maybe hitting his shoulder against the frame). Not very princely, but Loki was used to Thor being uncomfortably casual with him. “We were having a party.”

“You know me, brother,” Loki waved a hand, making to grab one of his books before moving to his armchair, “I am not one to party as you all.” Thor, instead of just leaving Loki to be alone, flopped heavily onto the bed like he belonged there.

“The party was for us all,” Thor reminded, “You went into battle with us. We would not have been as successful without you. You deserved to party as well.” Loki had been a bit of help. Thor was shit at planning, so that was given to Loki – the master of cunning – while Thor used his strength to push the plan into action.

Loki shrugged, “I did nothing but tell you things you should have already known. Now, I have books to read,” he sat down at his desk, pulling the book open and lighting a candle with his magic. He'd read all of his books already, but rereading them was more entertaining than drunk Thor because he'd be asleep far sooner than Loki could make him dance like a monkey. 

Thor, though, didn't hear Loki. He'd fallen asleep on Loki's bed, snoring lightly as he basically commandeered the entire surface, spread eagle on his stomach with his face pressed into two of Loki's pillows. He hadn't even kicked off his boots, _that animal_. Loki just sighed and waved his hand, making a blanket appear over his brother and change his clothes from the armor and festive garments to night clothes. The oaf would be lost without Loki. 

Loki dimmed the lamp light some and read through an old spellbook he had memorized already, the small locomotive sitting on a shelf out of view from anyone unless they were in Loki’s chair. His eyes would trail up the wall to gaze at it fondly before Thor would grumble out some nonsensical nonsense and nestle more into Loki’s bed.

Loki half wanted to throw Thor out, but the Thunderer looked so peaceful in the bed so Loki let him stay - though eventually, he did have to shove Thor aside so Loki could sleep as well. Loki ignored how Thor grabbed him like some sort of teddy bear and refused to give Loki even an inch to breath - Thor was often doing that sort of thing if he fell asleep in Loki's bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll know Asgardians often hold feasts for just about anything? They like the excuse to drink and stuff *mood.*  
> One time Thor had to dress as a bride so *edited* they could get his hammer back. The one I was originally thinking of was one where they wanted to drink and such but BROS I just found someone rewrote the Saga of Trym on AO3 and boi, I am cryin because I love it.


	3. To Speak to One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is such an advanced child and Loki is getting soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Peter is like the cutest thing ever. Like, ya'll, I love babies. I want like 7 of them but I got to find me a lady that also wants like a bunch of kids.   
> Okay! So, for those who don't read mythology or comics, Loki, Thor and all the Aesir (I think the Vanir as well? I forgot) have All-Speak or All-Tongue, the name is weird. But, basically, they know all languages because they know the meaning of the words being said. Slang isn't very good - that is why A) Thor barely uses contractions B) they sound so proper when they talk. It's just the words being changed around to the proper grammar/meanings. It is like... Got any Doctor Who fans? The TARDIS auto-translates, even keeps the lip sync pretty on spot.   
> SO, at times, it seems like Mary, Peter, Loki, Thor - or anyone - are speaking really prim and proper - this is Loki-centric. he would have the English translated into Norse so he hears them all as speaking rather proper and then I translate that for reading haha! Loki, from what I could always tell, was better at English because he probably learned a lot of languages without the All-Speak because he is a magic user, he has to be able to say the words in their native tongue which is why he speaks more casually than some of the others - like Frigga or Thor at times.  
> I don't know if Gods speak baby? Time Lords do so I will assume Gods can as well.

Before Loki returned to Midgard, he worked on making easy ways to teach Peter the Old Norse. It had not taken as much work as it would have if he didn't have libraries written in the language. Earth had few Old Norse texts anymore, most were in Swedish, Icelandic or whatever language the tongue of his people had branched off into. The only reason it was hard was that Loki couldn’t actually  _ see  _ the differences in the languages, so he had to remember when he first learned their language and then he had to relearn English - it was a lot of reading and rewriting.

Peter was a year and a half old when Loki returned. On his birthday, Loki had sent him a gift but had been unable to go himself. It had been a blanket, made of the softest Asgardian silk he could find and Peter's initials embroidered on a corner in the finest gold thread Loki had. His scry bowls showed it had been found “accidentally” by Mary, buried in a closet. She just figured it was a baby gift she'd forgotten about. Peter smiled when she laid it over his bed and he dragged it around no matter where Mary put him.

Loki had been over his books enough times, translated enough simple phrases and felt pretty confident in seeing the child again.

Peter was playing with building blocks when Loki pushed in through the window, ruffling his feathers in annoyance as the window had been locked for once. Peter gasped when he saw the bird, “Birdy!”

Loki made a shushing noise though it sounded more like an angry squawk, making Peter flinch some. They stood in silence for a moment, staring at one another before Loki lifted his wing and began pulling things from his pouch – yes, he also got a magic pouch. It was so much easier.

He placed a few candies and more of the deserts down, being careful not to squash one of the lemon cakes that was very fragile but now he had a small strawberry cake that was sweet and fragrant. Next, he placed a book down, and after a moment it returned to full size. “For you,” Loki said, stepping back so Peter would get the message. 

Peter gave a bright smile and crawled up close, taking the lemon cake first. His face scrunched up once it was in his mouth, the sour taste making his nose crinkle. Loki laughed at the boy's face, knowing he had made a similar face when he was that age and Thor stuck a lemon cake into his mouth - they were much more lemony than the creams were. After a second, Peter laughed with him, forgetting the betrayal of the pretty bird giving him something so unpleasant. 

He was eating a strawberry candy that was hard and had to be sucked on when he pulled the book into his lap. It was blank faced aside from Peter's initials pressed into the cover in gold, but the inside was different. 

Small lines, basic lines that would teach Peter how to use the words were written with images painted on the pages to tell the story. He stared at them, flipping the pages slowly. On the back sides, the pages were repeated in English with the same image painted. Loki stepped close, head tilted to the side as he measured Peter's reaction. Peter had plenty of learning books in English so Loki hoped he would understand what the book was for. Mostly, Loki noted that Peter just admired the pictures which was why Loki spent so much time putting images onto the pages.

A small hand pointed to the image of the bird, then looked to Loki. He was on the Norse side of the page, so Loki stepped close and pressed his beak to the words, saying them slowly and carefully so Peter would get it. After he said it a few times, Peter flipped the page over and pointed to the words there, which Loki repeated in Old Norse.

Loki didn't know what age children began to read on Earth, his child manuals said each child was different so he wasn't sure if now was good to start Peter's teaching or not. But, something in Peter's eyes told Loki he was smart, smarter than most other children.  _ Maybe _ , Loki briefly thought,  _ maybe it was Fate for us to be together _ . 

Peter repeated the words Loki had said a few times, though his tongue tripped and twisted some of the sounds, he tried. And, to Loki, that was enough. He wanted to be annoyed that Peter didn't get it perfectly, but when Peter gave him a smile, he remembered Peter was just learning. He was looking to Loki to teach him and that made Loki have the patience to repeat the line again, carefully correcting Peter until it he had the line perfect.

 

Peter was a quick learner, he had the pronunciations down fairly fast, though it was obvious he wasn't exactly sure what he was saying yet. Unfortunately, a raven has difficulty speaking English so Loki couldn't rightly explain to him what he was saying in English but Peter seemed to understand that Loki was trying. 

They got a few pages in before Peter yawned and ate the last strawberry candy. “Peter,” Mary called, her voice just down the hall, “time for bed!” Loki went to the window, giving Peter one last look before he planned to dart out. 

“Bye-bye,” Peter waved, smiling, “come again.” 

Loki would have smiled if a raven could, but he was smiling inside, “Farewell.” Peter repeated it, nailing it the first time and giving himself a proud little smile when Loki didn't correct him. The window slipped close just before Mary came in, ushering Peter to bed. 

Loki was outside the window, not really intending to spy but he didn't want to leave just yet. “Story?” Peter asked as he was placed into his bed. His mother smiled and went to a little bookshelf but Peter stopped her, “This one.” He held up the plain looking book, giving Mary his biggest pleading eyes until she returned to the bed to take the book from him.

She gave him a confused look but read from the pages as he pointed to them. 

“Oh you clever child,” Loki thought as Peter made her read over the same pages he and Loki had gone over. Mary was obviously confused, but Peter just ushered her to read the lines. After he was content, he held the book close and curled up to sleep. Mary looked like she wanted to take the book, but Peter was holding onto it so she left it.

 

Loki was visibly different when he had to stand in the courts when he had to sit through lectures and whatever else he was dropped into. Frigga noticed, though she said nothing and gave a bright smile. She was just happy he wasn't snarking off or causing trouble. Thor noticed, though it was a bit slower and he figured, perhaps, his brother was trying to better himself. Odin said nothing and made no sign of him noticing Loki's change, and for once, Loki couldn't find it in himself to care. He was glad to just be - he didn't need approval or acceptance to be happy. He had that, Asgard be damned.

“So,” Volstagg teased, “What is the lady's name?”

Loki was reading an old textbook on spells he hadn't mastered yet - one Frigga had kept hidden for the longest time, “What are you spouting off about now?” Thor's little posse (Loki was picking up far too many Midgardian slang terms) had flocked around him, intent on getting details on what had Loki being so much more pleasant. 

“Is it a man then?” Lady Sif asked, smirking some. She and the other three were drinking and eating supper as they'd returned a bit later. Loki had returned at roughly the same time and was forced to sit with them if he wanted food since Frigga had his servants running errands.

“No,” Loki snapped, rolling his eyes, “There is no one. Thor,” he sat up from his leaned back position, looking for his brother, “Come take your idiots away from me.”

Thor came over and waved his arms like he was waving off a flock of birds while laughing loudly, “Loki, they are just curious as to who or what has you so happy.”

He snarled at Thor, but the blonde God was not put off. Instead, the thunderer took the seat beside Loki and slung his arm over the trickster's shoulder. “You smell of dirt and ale,” Loki growled but went back to reading his book. He was going to have to cover up more if he planned to continue visiting Peter. Everyone was far too curious and he would be found soon. He really didn't want to put up with everyone finding out about Peter, not now.

It wasn’t that Loki didn’t want to share about Peter… it was that Loki wanted Peter to himself. Everyone else got the glory, treasure, and respect - Loki had Peter. Peter was far better than any treasure, any glittering gold or bedmate. Peter loved Loki for Loki - not because he was a prince or an 'evil God' - because he was Peter’s family. Then, Loki also had a lot of enemies so they might try to use that against him and Loki couldn't let that stand.

Thor kept Loki close, despite the growling of the younger sibling, “We all enjoy seeing our Trickster smile as you do now, brother.” His arm was around Loki's waist, probably to keep him captive so they could continue questioning him about whatever 'fair maiden' was in his bed. Loki didn't dare mention the last time he'd been in any bed chambers with a woman was when he stole Sif's hair - which was forever ago. No, Loki didn't ever have anyone in his bed - not because he couldn't get some bedmate but because he didn't want anyone in his bed. Well, there was Thor who just wasted Loki's space because he didn't want to be alone for the night and insisted on Loki spending time with him.

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never actually looked up when kids start reading? I know mum bought me a lot of baby books though I don't think I actually 'read' the pages, I knew what they said because mum would read them to me and I memorized the lines? By the time I could walk and talk properly, I could read children's books easily but I could also open the fridge and get my own food because I was alone a lot at that time soooo maybe I wasn't the perfect model for Peter's reading abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdy, birdie, bird. Peter is 19 months old.

Loki was able to get to Peter more often after he mastered teleportation. He was able to get to the hidden gate between their world faster and to Peter's home faster, though he was still appearing as a raven to the boy. It was just easier since he didn’t want to frighten the child or his family.

He met Peter every few days, starting about a month after he left the boy with the book. 

Peter was outside when Loki appeared, though he had the book with him and was reading it again. “Birdy!” He cried, waving to Loki as he saw the shadow pass over. 

“Loki,” Loki said once he landed and set about pulling out the new gifts. Peter smiled at him and opened the book, reading the first page in Old Norse and then in English before going to the next. Loki praised him, moving small candies close to the boy when he got the lines right. “Very good, Peter,” Loki said. Peter was much smarter than his books had suggested he would be. Not that Loki was complaining, it was nice that Peter was picking up some conversational words.

Peter ate the candies, chattering away in short sentences about random things ranging from his mother to a bug he found in his room - he was better versed than most but he still had a long way to go. 

He must have run out of things to say because he eventually opened the book and asked Loki to read to him. 

This time, after Peter finished the candies and cakes, and Mary walked over to see how he was, Loki didn't fly off completely. He just fluttered up and out of reach though Peter kept his eyes on the bird. “Peter, are you hungry?”

The boy shook his head, “Loki gived me cake.”

Mary looked startled, “Who is Loki, sweetie?” She picked Peter up, noticing that, yes, he did have a bit of cake on his face. “You shouldn't take food from strangers.”

“He isn't,” Peter insisted, pointing up to where Loki was watching from the small perch, “Loki.”

Mary stared at the bird and he stared back. “Don't go near strange animals, Peter.” Then, she was dragging him in while he called to Loki, yelling to be put down so he can stay with Loki. 

He had to laugh a bit at Peter before he noticed how genuinely upset the child was at being dragged away. Loki didn't want to push being on Midgard too long, but he found himself in Peter's room hours later, translating different things for Peter. He'd point to something and Loki would give the word for it. Peter would say a line and Loki would translate it as best as he could. 

That night, before Mary came to put him to bed, Peter smiled at Loki sleepily, “Good night, old bird.” 

Loki shook his head some, regretting telling Peter the term for old. He was never going to lose that nickname. But, the way Peter said it and the way the child smiled made it worth it. 

Just before he hopped up to slip out the window, Peter's hand stroked over his back, brushing the feathers with a softness most children lacked when petting animals - a tender lovingness that one feels deep in their heart. Loki had to force himself to leave.

 

Thor was in his room when he returned, sitting on the bed and reading an old war strategy book Loki had stolen from Odin's private collection. 

“What are you doing in here?” Loki asked, shedding his green cloak and boots as he closed the door. Thor shrugged.

“Reading,” Thor closed the book, “I was wondering where you went off to.”

Loki glanced over to his scrying bowls, though Thor didn't know how to locate him with them. The trickster could lie at a whim, but he had no true cover story for if he was caught sneaking to Midgard. “Can I not go out and be alone?”

Thor put a hand up in surrender, “I did not say you could not, brother. I just,” he looked over towards the window, “I worry is all. I know you believe father does not care what you do, but we all do. You disappear and reappear when you please with no explanation. Who is to say you are not up to bad deeds?”

He had a point, but Loki refused to acknowledge that. “Leave my chambers,” Loki hissed, pulling his hair back in a messy bun because he had seen many Midgardian women do it. Thor watched him carefully but made no effort to move from the bed, much less the chamber. “Thor.”

“Can I not study with my brother?” Thor replied, gesturing to the book, “You are the best at learning, perhaps you could teach.”

Loki wanted to throw something at his stubborn brother, but gave into the pathetic trap and climbed onto the bed to explain the different terms for defensive attacks to Thor. (Thor already knew it all, he was the future King, of course, he knew how to go to war. Loki knew this, but neither said anything.) 

Thor sat slightly behind Loki, leaning forward to rest his chin against Loki’s shoulder as they went over the old book - Thor would ask about things he knew and Loki would roll his eyes before explaining the simple thing. Neither said a thing about how Thor practically held Loki to his chest, not how Loki slightly relaxed into the hold, not how Thor obviously stopped listening while Loki was talking about the Valkyrie.

Eventually, they both wound up falling asleep, a few candles burning and the book on Thor's lap. Neither acknowledged the next morning that candles had been put out or that the book had been returned to its shelf. Loki shoved Thor off before the Thunderer could wake up to kind how they’d become tangled in one another and the sheets.

Thor left with little argument after goading Loki into promising to come to breakfast. The trickster, for some reason he couldn't pick, did hold to his word and sat across from his older brother and Frigga to their side though they lacked Odin. 

“Good morning,” Frigga said, giving a small smile and taking her own seat, “it is lovely to see you both together for a meal. I was thinking you two would only ever come together at battle.”

Loki huffed a breath but made no comment about how Thor was constantly taking up space in Loki’s room. “Oh,” she said at some point over their meal, “Loki, I have something for you in the study after breakfast. Thor, are you leaving with the Warriors Three?”

Thor confirmed he was and the two carried on chatting while Loki pocketed a few of the brighter strawberries and one of the scones, half thinking to steal a golden apple before Frigga gave him a sideways glance that had him rethinking the mystic fruit. Oh well, he had plenty of other things to give Peter. 

Frigga found Loki in the study, going over an old textbook he had read when he was a child, had scoffed at the simplicity of the stories and then demanded a different book. Now, he stared at the pages with an intensity she hadn't seen on his since his early school days. “Loki,” she interrupted.

He looked up, carefully closing the book and sliding it away, “Yes, mother? How may I be of your service?” She sat on a seat beside him, hands folded over her lap as she inspected him carefully. They sat silently for a moment, just reading one another until Frigga spoke again.

“Where is it you have been disappearing to?” 

Loki blinked and Frigga could practically see his walls going up to hide whatever he had inside, “Has Thor asked you to question me?”

She shook her head, “No, my son, no.” She placed a hand over his, smiling kindly, “I was worried when you disappeared for hours, or when you missed parties in your and Thor’s names.”

He cursed softly under his breath, “It is nowhere.” He was going to need to work on lasting spells to keep a duplicate in his place if he was gone too long. He'd become sloppy. Soon, someone would find out about Peter and the child would be taken from Loki like everything else.

“If you say so,” she said, standing, “just be careful. I will tell your father some story if he questions your whereabouts.” Then, she stroked his cheek gently and left him to go through the children’s books. 

Loki blew out a breath once Frigga was gone, pocketing two books to take to Peter when he was older since he technically was only “reading” by repeating what he had memorized. Loki remembered Thor doing something similar, when he was learning the basic magic he would just memorize but never  _ learn _ . Perhaps when Peter got older, he would actually learn rather than memorize. 

Before he went to bed, he had a servant get different treats made and brought to his room - she just smiled kindly and put them in a small box before leaving Loki to do whatever. Lately, it was mostly reading and writing. Schemes were halted, rare from the trickster and he would often give smaller children the softest looks that only a handful of servants noticed. It was gossip among a few of his servants that perhaps the Trickster had a child somewhere - but the whispers were kept from the family and even further from Loki’s ears.

It was also noticed how often Thor would go bother his younger sibling, ‘seeking advice.’ A few of the servants would giggle about it, but kept their words hushed. Thor was like a puppy after his brother’s attention and Loki hadn’t even noticed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll listen to the Thor: Ragnarok playlist on Spotify? It has a bunch of songs I used to listen to when I was super into this cute girl and she kept playin around with my feels. Good playlist though. Makes me wanna work out?  
> I'm probs gonna go do a shit ton of push ups now and cry some.


	5. Prince of Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is an excited child and Loki is very beautiful. Not even going to mention what a sapping oaf Thor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I have been so pumped about this chapter because !!! There are some links embedded in the chapter, look out for those because I am a terrible clothing descriptor. I am currently wearing a cut up Doctor Who shirt with some stuff on it and pants so yeah. Trust me. The links were needed.   
> Oh, I also forgot (it is mentioned later though) Loki's raven form is the size of a chicken. He's a big ass raven.
> 
> BTW Loki mostly doesn't wanna go to Frigga about relationship stuff because he has accused a /lot/ of people of being hoes. There is some more Norse mythology in this chapter than just Marvel Norse.

By the time Peter was two and a half, he spoke the Old Norse, as well as a child, could as well as English. Loki was impressed with his well-developed linguistics, and he let that show. Usually, Loki would have hidden the praise, would have made some comment that Peter could do better because he was certain the child could. Peter held so much promise. But, then he remembered wishing Odin would give him praise, so he let his praise be said with little hesitation when Peter did well. The boy blossomed under the affection.

“Loki,” Peter said, pressing the building blocks together, “Where is it you go to?” Typically, his words or sentences would be a jumble of mixed Norse and English as he knew what he was saying but sometimes couldn’t tell  _ what  _ he was saying.

Loki looked over from where he was preening his feathers, “I go to my home, Asgard.” Peter stared for a moment before turning to add to his building some more. Loki had thought to turn from the bird to his man form, but Peter seemed okay with a talking bird. “I am a prince,” Loki said, settling down to watch Peter. 

“Is that true?” Peter gasped, moving the blocks away and crawling close to the bird, “Will you be king?”

Loki scoffed, but the bird just made an odd noise, “No.” Peter sat down, scooping up the raven and stroking the feathers gently. “My brother will be king.”

Peter was quiet, then he gasped again, “If you marry him, you will be queen!”

Wow, Loki thought, this kid has no clue how monarchies work. Or genders. Though, it was a nice thought, ruling - or well - ruling alongside Thor. The kingdom  _ would _ fall without Loki... “If I were a Queen,” Loki played along, “You would be a prince.”

The child gave a happy squeal, “Then one day I will be king!” He stood up, holding Loki to his chest as if he was a delicate songbird and not a sturdy raven. Loki had thought to ask Peter if he understood that A) he was talking to a bird and B) Loki wasn't actually a bird. Did Peter expect to be king of the Ravens? Such an odd conspiracy they'd be with a child at the head.

It was a funny thought, the child sitting on a nest throne commanding birds to do his bidding. Peter had grabbed his blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, “I am now the king and Loki will be my second in command,” Peter cried, hopping onto his bed. Maybe Loki gave him too many sweets...

Mary came in then, to find her son chanting in Old Norse while holding a raven that seemed to be laughing, “Peter Benjamin Parker!” The boy just pointed at her, continuing to try and order her around while Loki laughed, feathers fluffed up to make him look more like a ball of feathers rather than an oversized raven.

“Kneel! I am your king! The All-Father!” The two and a half year old cried, “I rule this realm and the next, be told!” Loki would have rolled onto his side in laughter had Peter not been holding him. Mary though was not amused at his yelling, since she also thought he was spouting gibberish. 

“Put that dirty bird down!” She cried, marching up to the bed and trying to swipe the bird from Peter's hand, but Peter was determined not to drop Loki. “First you rewired the remote to the television and now you are yelling nonsense! Stop that!” 

“Listen to your mother, Richard-son,” Loki said, though it contained amusement and Peter almost went to argue but he sat down and pouted, holding Loki out to his mother.

“Old bird,” he muttered in English, “I wanted to play more.”

Loki shook his head, replying in Norse, “You will play when your mother doesn't give commands. A king listens to their mother.”

Mary was a bit shocked at how Peter carried a conversation with the bird, how well the bird said the odd words, “Peter, get rid of that bird this instant. I don't know how you got it, but you shouldn't touch dirty birds.”

“Loki is clean,” Peter whined, holding him out to Mary again, “his feathers are like Asgardian silk.”

Mary didn't touch the feathers, just shook her head some. “I do not care, put him outside.” The child huffed and petted Loki's feathers before telling him farewell. Loki hesitated before flying over to the window, nudging it open and giving Peter a last look before leaving. The boy was sulking while Mary dragged him away for a bath.

 

Asgard was beautiful in the evening, how it lit up with silvers and light amber colors, Loki used to love looking over the realm. He would admire how the Bifrost looked from his room, like a never-ending rainbow in the distance. That was until he got so used to Earth. Now, he saw the beauty in Asgard, but he missed the New York skyline, the many people, and all the colors. Earth wasn’t just glittering gold - it was every color imaginable.

Loki was reading a book on the monarchy of their family, how it basically said Thor would become king after Odin and Loki would remain but a prince – if Thor kept him in the court that is. There wasn't any say of Thor having to marry and their family hadn't been like many Earth monarchies to marry in the family. None of the cultures had any sort of same-gender marriage. That was on Odin’s side of the family - they had little to no books on how the Vanir ruled and Loki was  _ not  _ going to ask Frigga if it was appropriate for him to rule alongside Thor. Frigga grew up in the Vanir and they were less... Such relations were legal in Vanaheim.

Loki touched his earring lightly, tugging it gently. Okay, he may have stopped at a mall in human form and went looking around. He may have also gotten his ears pierced. He also may have stolen some [earrings](https://www.zales.com/pearshaped-labcreated-emerald-diamond-accent-drop-earrings-sterling-silver/p/V-19420926) from another place... What? He doesn't have mortal cash.

So, Loki had come to conclude while reading the books, he was... odd. Sure, when he and Thor were young children they would joke about and Loki would play Frigga and Thor would play Odin, but that was what children did. So maybe Loki liked to keep his frame thin and lean, unlike Thor who had grown bulky and massive as their father had. So, maybe some days he glared at his reflection because it didn’t seem…  _ right. _ Maybe some days - his more cruel days - Loki would take his feelings out on different females. Sif had suffered badly at Loki’s hand. So maybe some days, Loki wished for nothing more than to be anything other than male. Maybe most days Loki felt trapped in his own skin as if he fit but something still wasn’t right.

He groaned, “I am thousands of years old and have an identity crisis.” His head dropped onto his forearms atop the desk. Humans were odd and he was far from a human mortal but he still had the... he was still a man. “Am I, though?” He asked no one, rubbing his eyes. If there was one thing to admit, the earrings were beautiful and they complimented him. Green had always looked nice against his skin, making him seem paler yet not the sick sort of pale. Loki hadn’t really felt disgusted when Peter called him by female terms - but Peter was a small child, so he was bound to say such things.

“Loki,” a servant tapped on his door, “your presence has been requested by the All-Mother.” He took a deep breath and pushed away from his desk. Maybe… he could try something...

 

The court was chattering in their pleasant manner, the meeting was for another feast to be held – as Frigga and Odin were getting ready to wed Thor off. He, for one, had told them that wasn't necessary as he wasn't taking the throne yet, but the court seemed excited about the event so it was mostly an excuse to have a party and a feast even if Thor didn't find a wife in that time.

A wave of silence went over the crowd when the door opened and the servant announced Loki. The room usually went quiet at his entrance because a lot of times they were complaining about Loki, but Frigga and Thor had to share a look as this silence wasn't the same. It was a shocked silence. 

Thor had to blink a few times when Loki came in, looking bored as usual to have to sit through their courts but that wasn't what shocked the room full of Asgardians. Loki's usual attire, the leather Asgardian coat over his long sleeved top matched usually with fitted leather pants and boots had been replaced. 

He walked into the court in a long green [gown](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-E5-B9-rBVaI1hmIR2ARAKRAAQYeKd0Gms250.jpg/goddess-high-neck-dark-green-prom-dresses.jpg) that showed his shoulders and wrapped around his throat with gold thread intertwined in a sort of floral design, a sheer black silk cloak billowing behind him and high heels clicking against the stone floor, reverberating his annoyance at the entire court. His hair fell down around his shoulders rather than brushed back and out of his face, when he flicked a bit from his eyes, the earrings glinted some.

Loki said nothing, just took his place standing beside Thor, who was itching to ask, to touch, to comment. Before anyone could comment on how  _ not _ masculine the prince looked, Frigga pushed the court to begin. The topic of Loki's dressing was ignored, for the time being, the trickster had always denied a lot of the gender roles their people had but this... Before the court as well. But, he just sat, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in his lap - a very feminine posture that Loki often had but now it was far more noticeable.

Thor didn’t pay attention to the court, occasionally glancing over to admire how the dress really did compliment Loki’s form. Loki hadn’t taken a woman’s body, but Thor just had to admire. Everything about Loki needed to be admired and Thor was always trying to be the one to admire, but it never seemed like Loki would listen to Thor. His compliments were brushed off as teasing remarks. No one could deny how beautiful Loki was, right? Thor didn’t think they could - Loki had always been beautiful in a way. 

Loki was the beauty of the stars - though you know the stars are always beautiful, some never actually say ‘My, the stars are lovely’ and most ignore their beauty during the day because they can’t be seen. Thor always saw them, always saw Loki. 

One of the servants in the back nudged another, smiling under her hand as they noticed the helpless look Thor had. “Hopeless,” one whispered, smiling and giggling. “He isn’t even Vanir,” another whispered back. “Love knows no bounds,” the final servant whispered and they went back to their work as a guard shooed them from the court hall. Frigga had brought a few servants with her when she had been brought to Asgard from Vanaheim, and a few had moved into the realm on their own accord. Vanir servants were used to open displays of love and affection between any beings as all love was free in Vanaheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might finish this one in a single day??? Maybe two?????


	6. The Dress Makes The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. That non-con warning is up in here.  
> Peter is a little prankster and Loki is a beautiful woman, enough said.  
> Ergi: Basically the guy who takes the butt stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard of Dad!Loki, get ready for Sad!Loki.  
> I'm sorry.   
> But I tried to make up for it with some cute stuff?   
> I rewrote this one chapter so many times because my hands were shaking the entire time LOL

Loki's attire shifted between flowing gowns to his masculine armor. No one dared mention it, one look from the prince and they closed their mouth. Though, people will gossip when the prince was away from the room. 

Thor was curious, but he wouldn't push Loki. The trickster would speak when he wished and until then Thor would say nothing about the dresses, would not treat his sibling any different than he always had. 

“What is _with_ your brother?” Fandral asked, lifting a pint of ale to his mouth, “If I had not known him for so long, I'd think him a maiden at times.”

Sif gave a short cruel laugh, “A maiden? Loki is no maiden.” They were all drinking after a day of just fighting and more drinking - a common thing among the Asgardians.

“Aye,” Volstagg said, raising his own glass, “But if he were, a fair maiden he'd be.” That got laughs from the other two-thirds of the Warriors Three. Sif rolled her eyes and cut a bit of pork from the plate, using it to not comment further. 

“Loki does as Loki does,” Thor said with a casual shrug, “And it would be wise of none to question the thoughts of the second prince.”

Hogun spoke then, “Can we continue calling Loki a prince when he dresses like...”

“A princess?” Thor supplied. “As I said, Loki does as Loki does. If Loki chooses to ignore the rules of society that tie to gender, then Loki shall ignore them. We are not in place to question.”

The hall door had opened while they had been chatting and none noticed Loki had come in, wearing a fitted gown and a cloak over his head. He moved around them close to the walls, looking for the thing of fruits but it had been moved to where Thor and his friends were, discussing him of all topics. He let out an annoyed breath and marched over, having to lean around Thor's shoulder to snatch the plate. 

“If you are done talking about me, I will be going now,” Loki snatched one of the golden apples as well and headed back to his room. They'd been busy the last week and each day, Loki got more and more annoyed. He was a snake waiting to strike at this point. Frigga was in his bedroom when he entered, he had to bite back a growling string of curses. “Mother,” he said in his politest tone though there was still a small sharpness Loki often held when Thor was in his chambers without permission.

“Loki,” she said, giving a polite smile, “How are you?”

He set the fruits down on his table, “Fine. And you?” She just hummed in response. Loki tried to ignore the fact his latest collection of gifts to Peter were sitting on his desk, hoping if he said nothing then Frigga wouldn't either. 

“Are you returning to Midgard tonight?” 

No, Loki did not almost trip, he most certainly did not. That wasn't why Frigga had stepped forward to catch hold of his arm. “Mi- What are you talking about? Have you been in the wines?”

Frigga gave him a knowing pointed look which led him to sigh heavily, “Yes.”

Her smile returned, “Why do you not visit as this form?” She gestured to his not animal form. “I am certain this child would be delighted.”

“Peter,” Loki supplied, “And I doubt he would know. He is but two Midgardian years old.” Frigga gave another smile so he continued some, “I was appointed as his Godfather by his parents, though I am led to believe they did it as a joke.” 

“Well,” she said, smiling, “I am certain Peter will be pleased to see you. I will cover your journey every day this week until the party, that you must attend.” Loki wanted to argue, to say something about how they'd expect him to wear pants and a tunic or perhaps even armor. “No one in the courts will comment on your attire,” she said, patting his cheek, “I will make sure of it.”

 

Peter wasn't in his room when Loki got there. The window lock had been changed, a strong baby lock that took a few minutes of focus for Loki to unlock even with his magic. 

“Peter?” Loki peeked under the bed, stretching his wings out some to balance as he leaned down. He gave a soft whistle, hopping around the room to find any sign of the child. 

“Loki!” Peter cried, rushing into the room, “Silly old bird! I was doing a trick. Come.” His hands scooped up Loki, holding his carefully under one arm as he went back to where he had been before. Loki hadn't investigated the other rooms, just figured they were plain rooms with plain things. 

The living room was... exciting. 

Peter had stolen the paper cups his parents kept under a sink for mouthwash and filled them all with water, placing them on the floor surrounding the couch. He must have been planning this for a while as there were a lot of cups filled with water - they’d have had to have bought many things of the cups. There was small footprint like gaps that only Peter would fit which he used to return to what he was up to when he heard the bird whistle. 

On the couch was Richard, sleeping with a newspaper on his chest and his mouth slightly open and glasses askew. Peter bit down on his lip as he lifted another goldfish, dropping it into Richard's mouth. He got about six in before he was shaking with silent giggles and almost about to wake Richard up. 

Loki moved from Peter's arms and pulled a marker from the side table, using his feet to get the cap off and then motioning for Peter to take it. The little boy was so close to falling over with giggles that Loki almost feared they'd get caught. But, his little hand was steady, drawing a big curly mustache onto his father's face and then connecting his eyebrows. 

After that, he carefully moved back to the safe zone free of cups. Peter looked up at the clock and crouched down, holding Loki close. 

At 2:30 pm exactly, the house phone rang and Richard sat up sharply, reaching for the device. But, when he hit answer, the ringing didn't stop and instead started playing “Happy Birthday” in an electric tone found in birthday cards. “Peter!” Richard cried, going to stand but noticing the sea of paper cups. “What have you done!?”

The child let out a happy squeal of excitement while his father was trying to figure out how in the name of Odin he was going to get away from the couch without tipping the cups over. “Peter, you are in so much trouble when your mother gets home!” The boy just let out a cry and ran towards his room, smiling the entire time. 

Loki was cackling, feathers all puffed up and shaking with every laugh. “Did you enjoy, Loki-prince?” Peter smiled happily at Loki, “We can play more!” The kid's Norse was growing better every time Loki visited as if he was a native to the language. Well, in a way he sort of was having been raised with it and all, but he was also growing into English very well though it was a bit slower than the Nordic.

“It was wonderful! You did so well!” Loki congratulated him, his own eyes sparkling with mischief and magic. Peter sat down on the floor, digging out a notebook from under his bed and pulling it open. The words were a mess, looking like a mix between the Norse runes and English, in the hand of someone that's only real practice writing was tracing the lines on different pages. Loki still gave him praise because, well, he tried.

“I wrote you a story,” Peter said, pulling the book into his lap, “The Tale of the Fairy Godmother.” 

Loki sat down, watching Peter as he went into a story, much similar to that of Princess Aurora and Maleficent, but different. 

“Once upon a time,” Peter began, finger following his messy non-words but still staring at the page as if they were true words. “There was a beautiful prince, named Lono.” Loki would have smirked, but birds can't really do that so he just shifted his feathers some and continued listening. “Lono was magical and no one liked him at his home because he was  _ so  _ beautiful.

“He felt like no one would ever love him, so he left his home. Lono traveled far far away to a little place called Greenland.” Loki did laugh at that, he had commented to Peter before how green Earth was and now Peter referred to it as The Greenland – since he didn't know Greenland was actually a country covered in ice, Loki found it funny. Peter was smiling but continued.

“Lono was all alone and then he met a little boy named, um, Joe. Joe was a baby when Lono found him and promised to protect the baby. As Joe got older, he was visited by his magical parent who loved him and gave him treats. One day, when Joe was sad, Lono said to Joe 'Joe, I want to show you something.'” 

“So, Lono changed from his magical fish form and showed Joe that Lono was actually a person. The end.”

Loki tilted his head to the side, “Peteeerrr,” the bird dragged out, “is that just you trying to get me to show you my person?” Loki had explained to Peter his last visit that he wasn’t  _ actually  _ a bird, and Peter had been so excited since. He didn’t have many human friends as he’d grown fond of playing small pranks. Don’t ask Loki how, but Peter had figured out how to rewire things or reprogram stuff.

Peter had no shame, just nodded proudly and smiled. Loki hummed, “Okay. But, it should wait until you are older or there is a good cover. Wouldn't want your family to find a strange person sitting in your room.” Loki had repeatedly warned Peter about talking to strangers, as had Mary and Richard, and he was always getting into to arguments with ravens in the park. Seriously, sometimes teaching a child Old Norse is a mistake. Loki had run off a few too many ravens that had started grilling Peter to the point he cried. 

“But,” Peter began but there was a string of curses from the living room as it seemed Richard had finally tried to leave the couch island. “Okay...” He was sulking the rest of Loki's stay, even after eating the new candies – some were Elvish breads and Dwarvish cakes, he'd even gotten one of the Golden Apples from Asgard. Peter had stared at it as it was literally the color of gold, it shone like metal and looked too precious to eat, but after some being told it was in fact food, he ate it - after Loki managed to slice just a single piece off. (Magic, not bird hands.)

Loki gave a soft sigh when he did. The mystic fruit was powerful and, hopefully, would keep Peter protected even if Loki had to leave for a long time, Peter would still be alive when he returned. It had been forbidden a long long long time ago to give the fruit to mortals, but Loki had picked a small one and only allowed Peter a single bite before offering the next treat.

Peter's father came into the bedroom to find Peter, chattering with a raven that chatted right back it seemed, sometimes it would pace or move its wings to punctuate a line, but otherwise, it wasn't very birdly. His pants were wet and the floor needed to be mopped as he had knocked over a  _ lot  _ of the cups. It had become apparent, Peter had also rigged them to fall domino style if certain ones were tipped and well, they were tipped. 

“You have got to be one of the brightest two-year-olds I know,” Richard said, noticing how the bird seemed to tense before slowly moving closer to Peter, who just took it into his arms, “but this whole mischief thing is getting out of hand. First, you changed the toothpaste with diaper paste. Then you hid eggs around the neighbor's house when they let you come over. Don't forget the powder in your mother's blow dryer. Peter, this has gone too far.” 

Loki made a soft noise that resembled laughter before he began squawking at Peter in a tone that, if birds scolded their young, resemble that. Richard was a bit startled when the bird kind of popped Peter atop the head with a wing while going on its squawking fest though he figured it didn't want to be held. Finally, it settled, and Peter had a sad face, pouting with his knees to his chest. “Does this mean no more treats?” He asked the bird and Richard was highly confused because treats? 

The bird shook its head and Peter perked up. “Loki will still visit?” The bird made a noise and Peter blushed, saying something in gibberish before the bird responded it seemed to chat a bit before Peter looked up to his father. “I am sorry daddy. Loki says I should have done smaller jokes and not got caught,” the bird gave him a look that seemed as if he was betrayed, “so I will be more sneaky about my tricks.”

“No more tricks,” Richard said, “or at least,” he sighed, taking in the hurt look on Peter's face, “okay. Small tricks, ones that don't make a mess. Can you agree to that?” Richard wanted to ask why the Hell a bird was named Loki, where his son heard the name and why the Hell a bird was even in the house, but Peter scooped the bird up with familiarity. 

“I promise,” he said, smiling brightly and hopping towards Richard, “can I give Loki a treat? He has a long fly.” Richard blinked a bit but stepped out of the way. Well, at the very least, Peter wasn't asking for a puppy. Ravens could take care of themselves and it wasn't like this one was living in the house... He would need to talk to Mary about bird food. “He likes dried fruits and bits of meat,” Richard realized while in his thoughts Peter had been chattering about the bird in his arms.

“He said when I'm older, he will show me his natural form and then when he is Queen I will be a prince. He also said the All-Mother watches over me when he is at war with Thor. I don't like Thor much, he makes the thunder and thunder scares me because that means he is angry...” it went on, a wild tale of the Norse Gods Richard had read about in the past but hadn't thought much of. 

They needed to get Peter different story books – but then he remembered they didn't get him any sort of religious/mythology storybooks. Where had he learned all this? Peter set the bird on the armrest and went about cleaning up his mess while Richard dragged the mop out and sopped up the water. The bird watched silently, its eyes a bit too human-like for Richard's taste, but Peter would occasionally stop to pet the bird, would chatter and at one point had sung a song while he was picking up cups.

It took Richard a few more minutes than he was proud of to realize where the language sounded slightly familiar. I mean, the arrows were all pointing to Old Norse. Peter told tales that had been slightly lost in the translations with ease of someone who had studied the ancient texts all their life. He chattered with the bird and once he sang, Richard was fairly certain of one thing: 

There was a literal God sitting on his couch, and it had grown attached to their son. 

 

Upon Loki's return to Asgard, there was another court meeting. It was to go over the invitees to Thor's party. The past few meetings, Loki had gone in his male attire as the court would glower at him when they saw him in the castle halls in the gowns or even just basic Midgardian ware. 

Yes, Loki had to admit, some of their ware was nice. He had a hoodie that said, “Foxy mama” that didn't cover his midsection and soft pants that clung to his legs – apparently they were for working out? He wasn't sure how - they had no armor in them, but after doing research on that, he found out they had different forms of exercise – yoga had become a favorite of his.

Thor and Frigga were the only ones to accept the new clothes and new form without question - not including the servants that tended mostly just to Loki and Frigga. Frigga had begun leaving him shimmering jewelry and Thor just took it as it was, sometimes saying Loki looked nice or asking where he got the idea for some of his outfits. Though the 'yoga pants' were comfortable, Loki only wore them inside his chambers as with the hoodies and various other attire he had found comfortable from Earth. Thor, on one hand, had also grown highly curious of something called a 'onesie' and that was how Loki found himself some nights, playing chess with his brother who was dressed like an oversized unicorn and Loki a tiger.

Thor kept pushing to find out how he was getting or learning about these new things, but Loki would just say he heard tale from someone else. They never spoke of the nights to anyone else or were caught in the outfits because – frankly, they were ridiculous. Frigga had probably seen them in the outfits, chattering about whatever had been brought to the courts that day or about their hunt or about some book Thor insisted Loki must help him with understanding.

So, for the second time since Loki accepted that he may or may not like being male, he came into court in a dress. It was of Asgardian fashion instead of the last one that had been a design he'd seem in a window for a shop selling 'prom dresses'. It was had more flow but was of heavier fabric so it wouldn't catch his legs if the wind blew, coming up to golden fastening at his shoulders and two cuffs at his wrists where two strips of the pale green material met and hung loosely around his arms. He wore a heavy golden necklace inset with the finest diamonds and emeralds from Dwarvish lands, and heels that clacked with a fierce attitude. The heels weren't Asgardian, but they made Loki feel powerful.

This court went different from the last, as when Loki entered, after the silence, there was uproar. 

“He makes mock of his gender by prancing about as a woman!” One man had cried. 

“A prince should have dignity and pride,” another had said. There were more and Loki's face remained passive though blood had begun to rise to his cheeks. 

“If he is going to dress as a woman, he should be treated like one,” someone had said, “Like the cheap whore he dresses as.”

A loud crack of thunder silenced the room. In all the commotion, none had noticed the sudden darkening of the skies or the warning flashes of lightning. Frigga kept her own face passive as, well, a lot of the comments had insulted her as well. Odin had left the invitation deal to her and the princes as he did not care who came since it was for Thor after all.

“You will be silent now,” Thor's voice carried like thunder, causing the men to all take their seat again in haste. “None will comment on Loki's dressing. If Loki so chooses to be a woman or a man, none in this court shall insult or degrade. Your comments of women being weak insult the fair number of female warriors most of you have fought beside- it insults my mother who is the All-Mother. Loki's fashion is not of a question to this court and in my presence, none will ever degrade the prince's look. It is told.”

There was silence and Loki's face was still bright red. Finally, someone spoke up, “Is it right to call a woman prince?” 

Frigga took over then, “The Dwarvish culture, much like our own, has both female and male warriors. They have female and male princes as the only difference between them is genitalia. These old ways of claiming a man of being like a woman to be weak, they are outdated and frankly, insulting.” There was a murmuring. It had been for a long time, if a male did a female's duty, it was seen as weak. That was the Asgardian way and that was as old as time. A few mumbled about how Odin wouldn't stand for this, some mumbled the court was growing weak because a Vanir sat on an Aesir throne - no one was pleased.

“Is he ergi?” 

Thor stood sharply, “Out of my court. Now.” There was a bit of commotion as guards moved and dragged the man that had asked. “No more. If you all truly have a problem with following as I have decreed, you can summon a new court. As of now, Loki-Prince remains at that title and will for as long as I am in rule.” No one dared comment how Odin was still king, but they did get on to the actual topic of who and who wasn't invited to the party.

It was sometime later, and Loki would have tried to leave, but when he made a move to, Thor's hand would catch his arm and keep him in place. A few servants had begun serving foods and drinks, so Loki guessed that was a good excuse to have to stay. At least he could drink and be buzzed for the rest of this meeting. The servant that bought Loki a glass of mead was smiling softly, head bowed as she poured the cup. 

“I think you look lovely, Miss,” her words were soft but Loki heard them. No one in Asgard has referred to him as Miss or she, not even Thor who had taken to avoiding pronouns if possible. Frigga had asked him what it was he wanted to be called but Loki didn't have an answer, so she said ‘he’ was basic and though it probably didn't fit completely, it seemed to be the default term for many. He had found on Midgard they referred to others as 'dude' or 'bro' despite the gender unless told not to. 

“Thank you,” Loki blushed, taking the cup from her. She just dipped her head again and moved to serve Thor another drink. The Thunderer must have been annoyed as he had been drinking more than he should in the courts. 

After a few hours, the court finally came to decide who would be invited from what realms and the other finite details of the party. Loki was finally able to slip away to his room, hoping for some time alone. Maybe he would go to walk the gardens or something, they were just as lovely in the night... 

He slipped away as Thor and Frigga took to thanking everyone for coming, Thor had given him a slight nod for his excusing and Loki had taken it. He was too relieved to be out of that damned court to notice he'd been followed into the garden. 

“Oh princess.” Loki yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the waist, heaved back before being slammed against the wall of the garden. “How lovely you look.”

“Unhand me,” Loki growled, struggling. His nerves had suddenly gone haywire and even calling his magic was difficult as he felt panic creeping in. Frigga told him he needed to work on being able to control it better just for when he was startled. “Let go of me!” He kicked back but had been pressed against the wall far too hard to twist out of it.

Even if he wasn't in a dress and wasn't in a female's body, the man was far larger than either of Loki's forms and that... that terrified the small God. Sure, Loki had fought many larger opponents but never from such a compromising angle. “Thor refused to answer if you were ergi. Leads me to think you aren’t -  _ yet _ .” The words were uncomfortably close to his neck, scratchy beard against his skin made Loki snarl, but it sounded more broken and scared than he wanted. 

Fuck, he felt weak. Not because he was in a woman's body, but because he was so scared. He was weak under his fear, his body had nothing to do with his weakness. His hair was grabbed, wrapped around the man's fist thickly before being yanked back sharply. Loki let out a cry, once again starting to try and fight against the hold on his wrists. 

“Do you change all of your form, trickster? Or is it just the attire?” His hair was released and a knife was pressed against his back where the fabric of his dress met to hold it all together. Asgardian material was strong, light and soft, but Asgardian steel was stronger. Only being pressed so harshly to the wall kept the dress from falling completely, only revealing down the female form's back as the knife split straight down to past Loki's ass. “So it is the full form.”

Thick, callused fingers ran down his skin, making Loki whimper and struggle again. His magic wouldn't come at all as if it too had fled in fear with all his combat training. War was one thing, rape was another. He'd never been trained to ward off unwanted affections as his attitude did that for him. He bucked back, trying to jostle or throw the man back enough to fight, but Loki realized the dress was split far too low and would fall as soon as he was an inch from the wall. He'd be fighting this man in nothing but undergarments, and the feminine part of Loki was embarrassed by that idea though he wasn't sure why.

“Such pretty undergarments,” the voice whispered, grip tightening to a bruising force on Loki's wrist. The bones pressed together and Loki cried out again, raising a leg to kick, but the warrior had expected that and moved his own leg to pin Loki's. It put him in an even more compromising position. He could only curse and try not to let out broken sobs as the hand ran over his backside, tugging the lacy underwear down and sliding between his legs. 

Loki was burning up, embarrassment and hatred roiling through him as the man's hand got closer to the feminine parts. How could he let this happen? Loki wasn't sure whether to hate himself or the man whose touch seemed to go so painfully slow. Part of Loki wished it would be over so he could go and hide in his shame. Wished it would never happen. 

Maybe the Norns did have pity on the weakened God.

The warrior was suddenly ripped away and Loki collapsed to the ground, his legs had given out at one point where his weight was fully in his would-be rapist's hands. He also hadn't realized he'd been crying or that he had been fighting so hard that bruises trailed up his arms from the struggle. His mind had completely detached, which had also added to his inability to reach his magic.

Thor stood over the warrior, hitting the man until there was blood on his fist and the man was struggling to breathe. Some guards seemed to hear Thor's yelling and noticed how impossibly dark the sky was, lightning striking far too close to the garden – but they were caught on rods designed to catch the lightning if Thor's anger caused such strikes. Two guards pulled Thor off the warrior and another grabbed the man, dragging him away. A servant had seen the guards running and had followed, so she ran to Loki's side.

He was shaking, quiet sobs and blank eyes as the servant carefully pulled the shaking princess against her bosom. Loki excepted it, though he didn't actually realize it had happened. After what felt like forever, he passed out from hyperventilation, pressed close to the strong heart rate of the Vanir servant. She smelled similar to Frigga - which was comforting to Loki as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screaming  
> Little note for you- the warrior if he had actually made Loki ergi would not be able to face court but Loki would have been charged. Yep.


	7. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is surprisingly accepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a beautiful proud Goddex and I will forever love them.  
> The bottom note has a bit of my family history for any interested lol

Frigga sat by Loki's side, stroking the long raven black hair. “Perhaps,” she said softly, “you should go to Midgard. Stay until the party. You must attend the party, at least for a moment as a sign of respect, but after that, you may return to Earth if you wish.”

Loki nodded absentmindedly. The next morning, he'd woken up to Thor pacing his bedroom, sharp cracks of thunder rolling over the sky and himself in the tiger onesie. He'd almost been frightened, thinking Thor had changed him, had seen his form... But the Thunderer said something about a servant changing him, planning to put the younger God into a nightgown but Thor felt Loki would feel safer in the onesie as it was more modest and warmer.

He had to admit. He did feel safer. There was only the zipper to get in and out and it covered the shape of his body. He had the maiden that brought him breakfast throw a sheet over the mirror, barely noting that it was the same maiden from the court and the one that had comforted him in the garden. Eir had also come to visit, checking his health and all before concluding it was mostly trauma. 

Thor had left at some point before breakfast, touching Loki's cheek lightly, informing him he had business to attend and Loki was free from his duties for as long as he wished. 

“I would be in the form of a raven, would that be much better?”

Frigga took the hair and began separating it, twisting it into loose braids. “Perhaps, it is time to approach Peter in the form of you.”

Loki gave her a look, eyes filled with tears and pain that she didn't understand but still sympathized because the sad God needed it. “I do not know what my form truly is, mother.” Loki's voice was so broken, so hurt, so confused.

The All-Mother took the broken, confused God's face into her hands, stern voice soft yet strong, “You are Loki. Your form is whatever form you wish to take. No man or woman will ever tell you who or what you are for you are the child of Odin and myself.” His breath hitched in a sob before nodding. “Now, go to Earth. Spend time as whoever you wish to be and when this whole debacle is passed and you feel strong, return.”

 

Peter would be three in a few days, which was exciting as the Parkers were planning a small party for the boy. 

He was sitting by the window, waiting for his raven to return when there was a knock at the door. It was hesitant and soft, but Peter heard it. “Door!” He cried, almost falling from his bed as he raced for the door. Mary had reached it first, there was confusion on her face as she looked at the stranger. “Mommy, who is it?” She kept the door blocked from Peter's view as she and the stranger were silent for a moment. 

Finally, Peter pushed under her legs and looked up at the beautiful person standing on the doorstep, holding a present. “This is odd,” the stranger said and Peter blinked at him, “I am Loki Odinson. I am Peter's Godparent.”

Mary didn't look super convinced. “Are you really as you say?” Peter asked in the Old Norse. Loki's face broke into a smile. 

“Yes, my young lord, I am as I speak.” They’d planned before exactly what they would say so Peter would always know if Loki was Loki. Peter had been so excited when Loki suggested their code words, making the child practice and repeat them. He could pick Loki from a whole thing of ravens, and Peter swore he would be able to pick Loki from a hundred people.

Mary couldn't catch Peter before he flung himself at the stranger, let out a loud cry of joy and wrapped himself tightly around the stranger's waist. “Mommy, this is the old bird! This is my fairy godmother! The future All-Mother!”

Loki's face flushed, “Who said anything about me being the All-Mother?” He sounded good natured so Peter just propped his chin against the man(?)'s side and gave a smile. 

“Of course. Thor would not leave you behind. He loves you,” That had Loki's face a deep scarlet, so he put a hand over Peter's head to turn it away. 

“You are a silly child. Do you want your present or not?” Loki shook the gift some, it had been balanced on one hand while the other felt Peter's hair with a familiarity that slightly scared Mary. Peter nodded, trying to tug him into the house but was stopped by Mary, who still looked apprehensive.

“How do you know my son?” She asked, reaching to tug Peter away from the stranger's side. But, the child kept hold of the fabric of his pants, whining loudly. 

Loki took Peter's hand from his pants so Mary could tug him into the house. “It would be best if I could explain, though I wish not to do it out in the open. Is Richard home? That would make you feel better, yes?” Mary's eyes held her conflict, but she did move back and allow him entrance. “I thank thee for allowing me into your home.”

The mother just nodded, still holding Peter close to her. 

Richard came in then, “Who is here, honey?” He stopped in his tracks when he saw Loki. “Peter is that your bird?”

Peter nodded and jumped up, bouncing to grab hold of Loki's pants again, “Daddy said he believed me when I said you weren't really a bird! I told him you'd come to visit and that you would be beautiful!” Loki was blushing again. “I told him that you would be the All-Mother and you would protect me because you love me.”

Richard moved and offered Loki a seat on the couch. Mary looked at him in shock, “You believe this?”

He nodded, “I realized Peter was speaking Norse when he started singing an old song, one of the songs Odin had written. Ravens are messengers for the Norse, which explained the bird of choice. It took a little research, but I called a guy and he confirmed that Peter was speaking Old Norse, but it was fluent and Peter had mixed words to slightly modernize it.”

Loki nodded, “He fought me for two days until I had a word for train brought up. My brother had to help me with that, then we consulted a linguistics expert who mostly wrote spells. The real definition is 'moving box' but it works for a train.” Peter was ooo-ing and ahh-ing over Loki's hair, his Midgardian clothes and anything he could. Loki wore a dark suit because one must always dress to impress and he wasn’t going to show up at the house in his Asgardian wares.

Mary sat down, “So, you are really Loki, the trickster God?”

“Yes,” he stood up, having to shoo Peter from his side as the boy tried to cling to him. Brilliant green eyes closed and after a moment, his form changed to the raven they'd all seen. Slightly bigger than Earth ravens, more the size of a chicken and with eyes far to humanlike for comfort. Peter let out a squeal and pulled the bird to his chest, rambling off in Norse. But, the bird must have said something because Peter put it down and a second later the God was back. “But,” he sat down, putting a hand on Peter's head to appease the whining child, “I am having difficulties of my own right now and my mother felt Earth would be a good place to get away from those burdens.” 

Mary must have seen something in his eyes, “Peter, go take Loki's gift to the other gifts and clean your room up, you don't want to disrespect with a messy room.” Peter went to argue that Loki had seen his room, but received a pointed look so he ran off to do as told. 

“What is wrong, dear?” Mary reached forward a bit, but seemed to think twice because this was a God, was she allowed to touch? 

Loki lowered his eyes, “I am thousands of years old and I never gave thought to the roles I play in my life. The Norns set Fate and we just play to it until Ragnarok. But, upon meeting Peter, I have begun to question myself and my place.”

Richard moved, bringing a pitcher of water and pouring three glasses, silently offering one to Loki who took it in slightly shaking hands. The God took a slow sip before continuing. “Peter calls me the future All-Mother, suggested I rule alongside Thor once he takes the throne. Peter has treated me as if gender roles do not matter, as if a man can do as a woman without it looking...” he winced, “weak.”

Mary kind of made a face at the wording before Loki continued, “I do not view women as weak. My people, they do not either. It is the act of a man taking the roles of a woman they view weak. There are a many female warriors I have fought alongside, have respected and have seen be stronger than even the male warriors. But,” green eyes lifted to meet soft brown eyes and deep green, “the interchanging of roles is not known to my people.”

It was Richard that spoke, “So, a woman can be manly but a man cannot be womanly.”

Loki nodded, “The act of giving birth, to some, it is viewed as weak. It means you allowed another to ergi you, to take you as the passive partner.” Mary took a second to realize what was being said. 

“Passive partner? Your people have very lame sex lives,” she giggled some and Loki had to crack a smile. She was so much like Peter, with the kind eyes and the infectious laugh. “No offense.”

“None taken, I must agree. My brother used to boast about his bed partners, but I could never imagine how it would be fun, being passive.” He hummed, “No, I am a being of action.”

Richard took a sip of his water, “So why are gender roles bothering you?”

Loki's breath hitched, it took a second to gather his words again, but the human parents waited, offering a kindness only Frigga had ever offered, a strength that only Thor had ever offered. 

Finally, he spoke. “After coming to Earth, coming to love Peter and wanting to grow myself so as to be a proper protector in this realm, I did research. I have studied books, studied people and places. It came to my attention there are some born male that are referred to as female or the other way around. There are some who go between the genders as they choose and it is accepted, though not by all. I have also learned of the prejudiced.

“Peter refers to me as any gender, takes my roles in life as both a male and a female, he entwines the two. At first,” Loki gave a small smile, “it scared me. I did not want to be seen as weak. I am the second born, the prince who will never be king, so also being called a woman? That offended me, but Peter would chatter on about how Richard cooks dinner and takes care of him while Mary works, or the other way around. He would go on about how your roles interchanged, entwined and still, you were certain in who you were.” 

Loki took another sip of water and the Parkers seemed to realize what he was coming to. 

“Loki,” Richard said, pushing his glasses up, “are you have an identity crisis?”

The God nodded, though it was weak and small. Mary smiled brightly, “Oh, sweetie,” she had seemed to come to accept him more as he talked, realizing this wasn't some sharply dressed person that Peter had befriended on one of his many park visits. “Whatever you want to be, you can be. You should be proud of who you are, not in what you are. If you wish to be a woman, be a woman. If you wish to be a man, be a man. If you wish to be neither, be neither. There will always be people who want to push down your happiness as they feel it is wrong, but happiness is never wrong.”

Richard nodded, “Whatever you are comfortable with. On that note, what pronouns would you like?”

Loki honestly hadn't expected the mortals to be so open, so calm and happy. He had expected a little disgust, a little pushing to be the gender he had been born with. “I will take any, thank you. On Asgard, he is a default pronoun, as it is believed we are all male before birth so no matter my form, I am referred to as he by all that know my birth gender.” He thought to how Thor had refrained from pronounces, how Frigga had tried to ask his preferred pronouns but he could not think of which. 

At the time, he felt he should just pick a gender and stick with it, even if he felt better in a different skin some days. But, Richard and Mary talked as if it was fine to be both, to be neither, to be one or the other. His mind went to the maid who called him 'Miss' at the last court, then it darkened and thought of how the warrior called him 'Princess'.

The mortals seemed to notice the way Loki's eyes darkened, fear, disgust, and humiliation taking over his face. 

“Loki,” Mary said, “What is the reason your mother wished you to leave Asgard?”

His hand rubbed his wrist. He had wanted to heal the wounds, to cover them with an illusion... but all he could think was how it seemed to be his fault. If he hadn't have worn the dress to court, if he hadn't have been alone... maybe he had too much mead at the court... Suddenly, a hand was over his, taking his fingers from his wrist. 

“Whatever happened,” Mary's voice was firm, hold a warmth but still deathly cold as if she was herself hiding anger, “no matter how it happened, Loki, you are strong. And,” her fingers lightly tugged his sleeve back down, “no matter the case, it was not your fault.”

The God hadn't realized tears had come to his eyes, but he swallowed past a lump in his throat and nodded stiffly. Richard had stood, moving to the kitchen with an excuse of checking the food. “You are not weak,” Mary whispered, “woman are pushed all the time to feel as though what happens to them is their fault. Men are pushed to be strong, to never show weakness. You may not be a mortal, but you have feelings. It is okay to be weak, to cry, to be angry or to be happy. It is okay to be who you are and to never be ashamed.”

She moved to sit closer to him, “And, if you are in your female form, and anyone makes you feel weak, just remember,” her lips curled into a smile and she winked, “Life would be a pain in the ass without a woman.” It took Loki a second to understand her words, but when he did, he found himself laughing. The mortal had a point, it would be. 

Richard returned, saying it wasn't much longer and Peter rushed into the room, “Can me and fairy Godmother go play outside?” He had his hands clasped behind his back, eyes all big and brown and dewy. “I want to show Loki my new trick!” 

Mary laughed some, patting the God's hand gently, “Yes, but you can't stay out long. Lunch will be ready soon.”

Peter looked up at Loki, “Come on!” 

Loki would have thought Peter was 6 if he didn't know the boy's age. But, the quick maturing was partly Loki's fault. 

The Golden Apples of Iðunn were to maintain youth of the Aesir, to give the Asgardians their near-immortal youthfulness and Loki had not thought of how it would also bring the child to a higher maturity so as not to keep him in the mind of a baby forever. 

He really should have read on the apples more before bringing Peter one, even if he had done it out of love and fear of losing the child. Not that it seemed the parents minded, Peter was the size of a three-year-old with the spunk and maturity of one nearly twice his age. His thoughts seemed to stitch together easier than they had before, his words came out with less of a struggle and he had always been a quick learner. Loki knew Peter would grow to be a wonderful child and every day Peter proved it more and more. 

Peter could roll forward, which he did six times before looking up at Loki with grass in his hair and dirt on his shirt. “See?”

“That was wonderful, Peter,” Loki said, smiling as he sat in the grass with the child.

“Will you tell me a story?” Peter climbed into the God’s lap and stared up at Loki with those big doe eyes.

“Any story you want, my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am supposed to turn my laptop in at 5 but I don't wanna so yee  
> Gross fun fact about a part of my family: On one side of my family, I have a cousin who is also my uncle. "That's weird," you say. Yes. Yes, it is. I also have some second cousins who are like... aunts and uncles? But they're also my mum's aunt/uncles?   
> That family tree is a fuckin circle ya'll. That bloodline is so concentrated it is poisonous. My cousin-uncle told me "You got that Sullivan blood in ya" and I said "Yeah, but mine's diluted" and mum and my aunt almost died laughing. Like, we (mum and I) don't deal with that side of the family because they are all inbred and dangerous. So my ex-grandpa (divorce) was also mum's dad's cousin and I think he has a granddaughter who is also a niece? If you think your family tree is complex, honey you don't know the half of it. Like I ALMOST fell into that mess! This girl I fell for back in like middle school is technically now a cousin of mine (like twice removed?) Luckily that was only like marriage but still! I mean, she told me to go die in a ditch when I told her I liked her but still!


	8. A Day At the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens, picnics and Loki. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my editing at night is slowly paying off, I only had like 6 mistakes this chapter. Ha, Tor don't need no beta.

Peter's family was welcoming to Loki, though Mary was obviously distressed about not having a place for him to sleep. Peter cried loudly and begged them to let Loki stay, but Loki said he would get a hotel. Mary and Richard assured him that they would love him to stay, but they had no bed for him and Peter's bed wasn't near his size. Peter had clung to his leg while Loki laughed and told him to stand tall like a prince. “Princes do not beg,” Loki laughed, dragging Peter up and holding the child in his arms. 

“Where will you stay?” Mary asked before he left, “Do you have money?”

“I have money, no worries. I can get a hotel room, I've never stayed in one before,” Loki smiled, eyes leaving the kind eyes of a worried mother to sneer playfully at the child tugging his hair while sniveling about Loki leaving. “I can send information that I have arrived once I get there so Peter won't think I have left for good.” 

Mary nodded, saying that was good. Richard was the one that suggested they drive him as Loki didn't even know where to get a hotel and a cabbie would not be a good idea until he learned the city better. 

Peter was bouncing in his car seat as they drove through New York. “That one! It is tall! You can get a nice place!” He was pointing at every skyscraper before Mary would inform him that it wasn't a hotel. Eventually, Peter did point out one that they said was a hotel. 

“It is pricey, Peter,” Mary said, but Loki waved a hand.

“I'm a God, I have plenty of mortal funds.” He flashed a smile, and only Peter caught the mischievous glint in his green eyes. So, at Peter's urging, Loki was boarded in The Greenwich Hotel. Loki insisted they come and visit the room while he is still on Midgard, and Peter made a big fuss of  _ having  _ to come back to get Loki in the morning. 

Loki laughed, dipping in a polite bow to the Parkers as they tried to ensure Peter that they would see Loki again, “I wish you the best of luck with him. Peter, you must behave. A prince of Asgard does not order their parents around and neither shall you.” Mary flashed him a grateful smile as Peter settled and did as he was told, giving Loki a hug goodbye and then taking Richard's hand. “I thank thee both for your hospitality and plan to see you again.”

 

Loki ate some dinner he had ordered on room service and, though it did not live up to Asgardian food, it was pleasant. He was glad he brought some things as he sat on a chair to read a book while enjoying the nightlife of the Land of Men. Part of him thought to go out into the city, but his throat tightened at the thought of going out in a dress or even the female form - just going about the city in his male form brought a sense of anxiety to him.

So, he spent the night in his room, reading some and sleeping on the bed, though he did have to manifest his own blankets as Midgardian blankets couldn't hold a torch to the softness of Asgardian silk. 

There was a tall mirror in the bathroom, giving him a full view of his body after taking a shower. He avoided it at first, shying away from seeing any part of himself. Standing under the high-pressure spray of hot water cleared his head a little and fogged the mirror over.

“I'm Loki,” Loki said, taking a deep breath before looking at the mirror, “I am the child of Odin and Frigga. I am the second prince of Asgard. I am the God of mischief and fire. I bow down to no one and I do as I want.” His little speech made the nervous feeling settling over his chest clear. “If I want to be a woman, I will be a woman. If I want to be a man, I will be a man. Valhalla be damned.”

With that, Loki turned from the mirror and manifested clothes. “Today,” Loki took a deep breath, “I will be me.” 

Hair pulled into a messy bun, Loki had fitted Capri jeans, pretty white wedges and a green sleeveless blouse that had ruffles along the neckline. Loki felt... nice. A simple swipe of lipstick, change of earring from black studs to golden hoops, Loki was happy. 

She half felt the need to return to Asgard to show Frigga, to show Thor, to show everyone that nothing stopped Loki. A laugh bubbled up, the smile on her face didn't feel painful. An hour later, there was ringing from a device in the sitting area of her hotel room. It took a second to figure out that it should be lifted to stop the ringing. 

“Sorry to disturb you,” a kind female voice said over the line, “but there is a child here requesting to see you.” Loki thanked her and took one final look in the mirror before going out to greet Peter and his family. The elevator was a bit of a new experience as the night before a young lad had done the button pressing but Loki was smart and the descent was quick.

Mary smiled brightly when Loki came into the lobby, “Loki, you look lovely.” Peter nodded, bouncing over to take Loki's hand. 

“I told her you were beautiful,” Peter said quickly in Norse, bouncing up and down until Loki picked him up. Richard just laughed some and thanked the desk receptionist for calling the room. The woman just nodded, a bit perplexed because she was fairly certain the room housed a male but Loki was smiling and the child seemed happy so she didn't voice the confusion.

“Do you think it is going to rain today?” Richard asked Mary on the ride back to the Parker residence while Peter was bouncing up and down, telling Loki of all the things they could do while she was visiting. 

“I think the weatherman said it wouldn't,” she said, “Peter, would you like to go to the park?” That got excitement from the child because of course, he would. So, there was a detour and soon Loki found them at a place called Central Park. 

 

“No,” Loki glared at the raven, “you cannot think that emerald goes better with silver than gold.”

The bird squawked in indignification, “My lady, you cannot say the silver does not compliment the green. Now,  _ sapphires, _ ” the birds around them nodded and Peter huffed out his cheeks. They'd been arguing with the ravens that had flocked to the park at seeing Peter since they enjoyed arguing with the child. “Those go well with silver.”

Loki threw her hands up, head shaking, “I cannot believe this,” she cried in English causing Mary and Richard to laugh from where they'd set up a small picnic, “A dull raven. I cannot believe it. Wait until I tell my brother.”

Peter gasped, “Will Thor visit?” Even though the question was in English, the birds recognized the name and went into a flurry of unbelievable distaste. 

“The Thunderer! The child speaks of the Thunderer!” There was a set of raucous laughter from the conspiracy while Loki glared at the bird that had said  _ sapphires  _ were better than emeralds. 

“I should summon him just to fry you chickens,” Loki hissed, turning on her heel and returning to the picnic blanket where Richard and Mary were laughing at the distressed looks on both the Goddex and Peter. Peter came over just steps behind his Godmother, chin high and cheeks puffed out. “Alas, it is too lovely a day to call him,” Loki lamented once she was seated, legs tucked to the side like a mermaid on a rock. People walked by and they couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman prancing about with the three-year-old, how she did everything with a grace and ease of familiarity. 

“Call him?” Richard asked, offering a glass of lemonade. After the birds had commented that Loki's earrings lacked design and the pair of Norse speaking beings launched into a heavy debate, Mary left Richard to watch over them while she picked some stuff up. A bit later, Mary and Richard were setting up a picnic blanket and the foods were stretched out.

“It would take some work, but I have ways of reaching my brother,” Loki smiled, taking a feather Peter offered her. “He is busy currently. There is to be a party to find him a consort or even a wife.” Loki felt Peter's scowl before she looked down at it. 

“But,” Peter began, “You're supposed to be the All-Mother.” The pout was large, “I won't stand for this.”

Mary laughed some, sipping her own glass of lemonade. “When did you get so mature? It isn't right, you're growing up too fast!” She gave a fake sniffle, covering her eyes and Peter gasped, crawling over to her and hugging tightly. 

“I'm not! I'm a baby!” He whined loudly, “Don't cry.”

Mary smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose, fake sadness gone, “I will when you leave me and your father.”

They continued the nice outing and Loki was so happy. Honestly, it was beautiful and peaceful, even those nasty no-taste birds had gone away. Peter was trying to urge Richard to let him throw grapes to be caught, but Richard wasn’t very sure about it. Mary and Loki sipped lemonade and chatted about different little things because women can typically share many topics - perfumes, lotions, how silly men are. Richard had four grapes in his mouth when he realized his wife and Loki were laughing about how silly yet endearing he was. Beautiful, perfect day - nothing could go wrong.

And then it started to rain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I have gotten so much feedback from this I could cry because I love this story and now other people are liking this story and aaahhhh   
> I'm sick currently but I should *I said that yesterday* have the last of this story up today! 
> 
> Also! *Shameless self-promotion here* I have another story I am working on that has some D&D feels but has some Dad!Peter and Kid!Loki - not the same ... Universe as this one, but I love it. I like writing dads? Maybe because my dads all kind of suck?


	9. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so things get. Staight? I can't say GAAAYYY but it is like, right in front of my salad. *Ha, that's a joke, I've taken a lot of medication today* I wanted to wait until Peter was a bit older to introduce him to Thor, but nah nah nah, I was pumped about Thor holding a child because his hands are big. Plus Baby Peter is spunky.  
> If you got a problem with like ... implications of people smashing (Gods I am so bad at this) just like, when Loki starts brushing her hair, just go. Leave. I've explained myself, you've read the tags. I don't write actual sex because of me so yeah there isn't like... /it/ but it is implied so if you got a problem with that, cool bro. I got a problem with ducks but I don't go trashing over them because of it.

Loki's magic kept them from getting wet, putting a glowing green bubble of magic over the blanket they were all seat on. “By the Norns,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the sudden downpour. It had come from literally nowhere. There had been no humidity, no clouds even.

Peter, though, had other thoughts than staying dry. “Puddles!” And the child was off, running towards forming puddles and stomping them, water splashing and spraying. He was having so much fun that none of the adults had the heart to really stop him. Loki slid off her heels, leaving the bubble of magic over the blanket until it could be packed and stored safely. 

The rain, though Loki had felt rain many times, felt different. It was cold and hard yet in a cleansing way, a comforting way. She laughed and jumped into a puddle Peter pointed to and, sure, the bottoms of her white capris got a bit dirty, but it was  _ fun _ . 

Until the thunder sounded. Far too close for any comfort.

It wasn't a rolling thunder. It was a sharp crack, the kind Thor would use when he was angry to enunciate his words rather than to show the rolling boil of his rage. The lightning was far closer. And, in that second, Loki was caught, staring at the white light even after it had faded. Peter had jumped into her leg, holding tightly and a soft whine escaped his throat. 

Mary was the one that called Loki from her trance. “Loki, Peter, we should get going!” 

“Right, yes,” Loki nodded and lifted Peter up, burying the child's wet face against her neck so to protect from the loud thunder. Both of them were soaked, but a small flick of the wrist and a whispered spell had them dry and the rain was no longer falling on the pair or the Parker parents.

The car ride was filled with music from the radio as they tried to keep Peter from panicking about the loud thunder. He’d always get scared during storms; his parents could never understand why Peter would get scared until Loki showed up. Peter hated if Mary or Richard got angry - be it at a random person who cut them off while driving or each other, he hated it. Realizing his odd ramblings about Loki and Thor and other Norse beings gave light to why he hated thunder and people being angry.

The home was dry, though. The rain had only been over a small part of New York. “Come on,” Mary cooed, carrying Peter into the house after she undid his car seat, “Let's get you to nap.” 

Loki was brought in for tea and to chat, as Mary and Richard offered and Loki didn't want to return to sit alone in the hotel no matter how nice it was. She had to admit, she missed the oaf Thunderer coming to her chambers, how they'd talk about anything and everything, how Thor would brush his hands over her arm or hair. They had a closeness Loki had with no one else, one she saw other people have but she had always denied that Thor saw that kind of affection in his touches.

She hated to admit how lonely her bed felt without him there to hog half the blankets and somehow wind himself around her in their sleep.

Peter was asleep and they chattering about something that was on the TV when there was a knock at the door. 

“Odd,” Mary said, “we usually aren't so popular.” Richard shifted, excusing himself with Mary to check the door. Loki leaned forward, flipping her now loose hair from her eyes to see who was at the door. 

“Is this the home of Peter Parker?” A deep thunderous voice asked and Loki was on her feet, moving around the room to the door. “I am looking for my sibling, Loki.”

“Thor, what are you doing here? How did you know about this?” Loki moved into the foyer, arms crossed over her chest. Thor was in his Asgardian clothes, lacking weapons though. His mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes a bit widened at Loki's female form, taking in how nicely the Midgardian clothes took to her form. Well, luckily Peter was taking a nap or Loki would have to go through  _ that  _ embarrassing conversation as well.

“I, uh, I,” Thor cleared his throat, “I realized you were missing and mother gave me no information. I apologize, but I was worried...” Blue eyes lowered, and the two mortals standing between the siblings seemed to catch the way Loki suddenly grew agitated. “You left without a word to me.”

“That is no right!” Loki cried, “My things are private, and you violated that!”

Thor stepped back at the sudden loudness and the harshness of Loki's voice. It was similar to the male version, just higher in tone. “You disappeared! The All-Mother said nothing to me when I asked! I have just finished with a trial and wished to know how you were faring but you were gone and your chambers held the only way to locate you!”

There was a crack of thunder and the mortals moved back, Mary took a shaky breath, “Thor, how about you come in and we discuss this... quietly?”

That snapped the princes out of their stupor, Loki offering apologizes while Thor apologized as well and thanked them for hospitality. The next bit was awkward.

Almost as soon as they'd all sat down, Loki heard Peter's door open. She wanted to tell him to stay in his room, but the child was scared of thunder and the biggest thunderer alive was sitting in his living room, holding a tiny teacup while looking at Loki with a look that made her want to either blush or hit him. Probably both actually.

“Loki,” Peter whined, “Make your brother shut up.” Loki bit back a laugh while Mary and Richard looked a bit confused. “I do not like his loudness,” Peter complained, coming into the living room. Thor had frozen, the cup close to his mouth forgotten at the sharp, tiny voice speaking fluent Norse.

“Peter,” Loki said, a smile evident in her voice, “This is Thor Odinson.”

Peter looked up from where he'd been rubbing his eyes sleepily to stare at the oversized man in strange clothes sitting on the couch. Loki half expected a loud happy noise, but instead, the child glared with all his young might, “You are loud. Shut up.” 

Loki's sides were hurting and it took a moment for her to translate for Mary and Richard, who as soon as they realized what Peter said began scolding. His argument was “I don't like the thunder!” repeatedly. Thor had finally placed the teacup down and was smiling himself, enjoying Loki's open show of happiness and the forwardness of Peter. 

“Please speak English,” Loki said once she caught her breath, “I wish to enjoy this with your parents.” Peter's brows furrowed before he came to realize the words had not been in English. That was the trouble with bilingual children.

“I'm sorry,” Peter said, climbing onto Loki's lap and looking to the future King of Asgard, “Please shut up. You are loud.” Loki clung to Peter as she laughed, biting her bottom lip hard to try and contain it. 

“I see you've rubbed onto the child far more than mother believed,” Thor said, still smiling. Mary and Richard seemed to visibly relax. Nothing like angering a God before dinner. 

Peter took Loki's teacup and held it up some, as if toasting the Thunderer, “I welcome thee into my home.”

Thor's smile widened, eyes flickering to Loki's before he gave a slight nod and held out his teacup some, “And I thank thee for your hospitality.”

There was a tense silence, or it was tense for Mary and Richard, before Peter blurted, “Why won't you marry Loki?”

Loki had to fight back more laughter at the shocked look on all three faces, how Mary had almost dropped her glass of water and how Thor had inhaled his own tea. She took to soothing Peter's curls, tapping his back to make him sit up straight. 

“Peter,” Mary hissed, “you do not ask someone that.”

The boy whined, “But, why?” He dragged the -y out until his shoulders slumped and he was out of breath. “I am not getting any younger!”

That had laughter from all the adults, though in Asgard, Loki and Thor were but very young adults. Thor set his teacup down and shifted in his seat, turning to face Peter and Loki more. 

“Do you not find it odd, Peter, that we are related?”

Peter shook his head, “No, daddy said sometimes that happens and that's why we have short people.” Richard's face brightened with blood, spluttering that he did  _ not  _ say  _ that _ . 

Thor nodded once, still smiling kindly, “You know that I do not choose my bride?” Peter informed him that he did not know that. “Well, usually the All-Father chooses that and he wishes me to marry a...”

The word was left off because Loki knew what the All-Father wanted, knew what the kingdom wanted. Even if they were not related, Loki would still be a shame to the throne. Her head ducked and Mary seemed to pick up on it.

“Now,” She said sternly, “I am not saying to get married because, still, you are related, but referring that Loki is not a woman is rude and degrading. Loki is a strong-willed being and despite all the hateful things in life, she had chosen to blossom as a being. I am still not condoning incest.” Peter went to ask what incest was but noticed how Loki had hugged him a bit tighter so he just leaned back into her hold and gave a smile so Loki would smile as well.

The Thunderer raised a hand, “I understand your words, madam. I see Loki as a woman or a man. Whatever Loki wishes. It is the people,  _ our father, _ that refuse to see Loki as she is.” The mentioned God's eyes rose some, noting that was the first time Thor used pronouns since she first wore a gown to court. “They would mock her, subjugate her to hate and furthermore, disrespect her.” 

They noted the rumble in the sky, the way Thor clenched his fist at his side. “Kill them,” Peter said, shrugging against Loki’s chest.

That brought laughter from them all. 

 

That evening, Loki was planning to head to her hotel again but stopped before asking for a ride. “Thor, will you be leaving tonight?”

Mary could see Peter bouncing with excitement, tugging Richard's sleeve as if it was the scene he'd been waiting for. This was it, for Peter - the happily ever after where they’ll run away and be married. Though, it was far from it.

Thor looked outside, “I am not sure. I had business to discuss with you. It had slipped my mind until now,” he looked a bit embarrassed. “I will have to find a place to stay.”

Peter blurted out, “You can stay with Loki! Her hotel is fancy!” The two Gods shared looks for a moment before Loki nodded. 

“I would not mind the company,” she said, slightly embarrassed. Of course Peter would push this, she'd have to put a spider in his room tomorrow.

Richard offered to drive them to the hotel and the ride was a bit odd. Thor was far too large for the car but insisted on sitting in the backseat so Loki could sit front. It took a bit of coercing for him to let Loki change his clothes into something more Midgard like. 

The woman at the desk greeted them with a smile, telling Richard goodbye while Loki led Thor to the hotel room. The Thunderer was surprisingly quiet behind Loki, not commenting on really anything. Loki had assumed Thor would be more excited to see the Land of Men. “It is not as fancy as Asgard,” Loki said, using the key to unlock the door, “but it suits well.”

The room had been cleaned while she was out, the sheets changed though she still conjured new blankets. “The shower is lovely,” Loki said, opening the bathroom door, “and I can order food from here.” She pointed at the phone, “Yesterday, I had caught a boy in the hall to bring me food before he informed me this device could summon food.”

Thor flopped onto the bed, “Could you not conjure food?”

“Magic food is not that good,” Loki curled her lip up some and removed her clothes, changing into a comfy nightshirt and short shorts - and ignoring Thor watching as he often did if Loki changed in front of him. “Would you like clothes?” She manifested some, leaving them folded on the dresser. “Tomorrow, we must get Peter another gift,” Loki was brushing her hair out in a mirror, letting the long strands fall over her shoulder with each stroke of the brush. 

“And tonight?” 

Loki glanced at Thor in the mirror, how he watched each stroke of her hair, “Tonight, I say, we rest.”

There was a hum from the Odinson, “Are you tired,  _ sister _ ?” Loki couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. 

“I would say, brother, you have problems,” sharp, glittering green eyes met deep, grey-blue eyes that flashed lightning. “And, no, I am not. But you have traveled far. It would be best to have you rested for your upcoming party.”

Thor hummed, the sound rumbled like rolling thunder and Loki had to admit, the blonde oaf was the personification of thunder. “This land is beautiful and has many beautiful things to see.”

Loki nodded, taking her hair and separating the sections to braid them. After a second of trying to get the sections pretty even, Thor moved over and took her hair in hand, “Allow me.”

It was slow, but Thor wound neat, loose braids, laying them together and twisting the collection together and tying it off in the middle and then at the end. “Better?”

“Why, brother,” Loki purred in the usual teasing way, “I did not know you were so skilled with your hands.” There was a roll of soft thunder outside, a thin streak of lightning broke the sky. “The night could be salvaged,” Loki said, flashing her smile. She wasn’t very sure what she expected for the evening - probably chess or something else they usually did when neither could sleep. There as a television in the hotel room - Mary had 

Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s neck to tilt her head back and before Loki could really question it, there was a mouth on hers - all gentle and seemingly nervous. A heartbeat passed, then another before Loki reacted, leaning into Thor gently. The Thunderer seemed pleased with that and shifted to turn Loki towards him.

A few moments passed, or hours, Loki couldn’t tell. She wasn’t really sure when she’d moved to sit in the blonde’s lap, but when her lungs needed air and he felt far too warm against her skin, they were both smiling.

“I’ve waited ages to do that,” Thor said softly, stroking Loki’s braided hair, her cheek, jaw, the side of her throat. One hand rested on the small of her back, fingers pressed gently into her skin under her shirt.

“My,” she whispered back, “you do have issues.”

She let out a yelp as they were flipped over and Thor was biting at the side of her neck, both laughing and smiling. 

Perhaps Peter was onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at first I thought Thor's stupid sibling-complex was like too fast but, Okay I haven't said it straight up in this story but Thor has been like hitting on Loki for the past 30 years but Loki was all "he's just teasing me, blah idiot, blah big brother" to actually realize what was going on. Thor is also bad at the love stuff so it was usually him just being like a sort of asshole but also not? Like he would say Loki's hair looked nice but it was offhanded insulting "Your hair looks nice, less greasy" or he'd just force Loki to spend time with him *cough the studying scene* so Loki was just like "He's being an asshole/idiot"


	10. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is planning his birthday party, Thor's party is coming up and Loki buys a new spellbook. Plus, Thor is far too big for the backseat so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretzels are magical.

Loki woke up, growling as Thor would not release him, “Brother, allow me to get up.” The Thunderer just hummed and pressed his face into Loki's neck. “I have to shower and dress, as do you. Richard or Mary will be here soon to pick us up unless I call now and tell them we will be out today.”

Thor just rumbled before finally releasing Loki, rolling onto his stomach to continue sleeping. Loki rolled his eyes, trying to work his hair into something more manageable as it was knotted three ways to Hel as the braids had been tugged undone at some point.

A deep chuckle pulled him from his working, “You seem distressed, brother.”

“I'm unsure if you naturally enjoy knotting my hair or if Midgardian pillows just make a mess of hair,” Loki gave up trying to untangle his hair and just used his magic. “I need a shower.”

“Are you not clean?” Thor asked, propping his chin on his forearm to watch Loki move from the bed, shaking the sheet where it caught around his leg. “Can you not just use your magic?”

“It is not the same,” Loki said, stretching some once he was free of the blankets, “Get up, you oaf. Mother would be disappointed in your idleness.”

Grey-blue eyes sparkled, “Mother would instruct you to wear something covering.” Loki blushed brightly, flicking his hand so the pillow came up and hit Thor in the face but the idiot just laughed and sat up, untangling from the sheets. “Fine, I am up. How does this shower work?”

 

The call that someone was there to get Loki and Thor came a few hours later. It had taken nearly that entire time to get Thor to agree to  _ not  _ wear a cape or armor. Instead, he finally allowed Loki to put him in jeans and a simple gray shirt that may have been a bit more fitted than it needed to be and it might have ridden up just a bit when Thor raised his arms. Loki just wore black pants that looked pretty classy but not too classy and a deep red shirt, though that had also been an argument as he wanted to wear green but since Thor wasn't allowed his cape, Loki was not allowed green. 

“I remember now why we do not get along,” Loki mumbled once the elevator opened, dragging Thor into the enclosed metal cage. “Red makes my skin look ashen.”

“You look beautiful, do not fret,” Thor took his hand and kissed it gently, dropping it before the doors opened. Peter was waiting, bouncing in his place next to Mary. A look passed over Mary's face as she noticed the marks along Loki's throat, but she said nothing and smiled. Of course, it would be weird, Midgardians had long ago made certain acts between siblings taboo. Loki flushed again, using his magic to cover the marks as he'd been distracted before with the stupid color arguments.

Peter hopped up, “Loki! You are beautiful today!” Instead of Loki lifting the small boy, Thor scooped him up and chuckled. 

“Yes, I said the same. He fought me on wearing red,” Thor shook his head with a small smile, but Peter was happy to be held. 

“We fought ravens yesterday because Mjunar (Moo-nar) said emeralds look better with silver,” Peter said and then went on rambling about the argument while Thor listened. Once again, Loki sat in the front and Mary drove. 

“How long do you plan to be in New York?” she asked while Peter was explaining how the old bird had preferred sapphires in silver. He was animated, bouncing in his car seat and waving his arms. Loki tried not to grin at how attentive Thor was, adding comments and looking offended when Peter did. It was... cute and stupidly endearing.

“Thor has a party coming up and mother has said I must attend, at least for a short time. It is rude for the royal family to not attend such diplomatic parties, I have to do greetings and then she has given me leave.”

Peter cried out, “NO!”

It almost made Mary stomp the breaks, “Peter! Do not scream like that!”

His face was red, cheeks puffing, “Why must Loki leave!” Thor was even startled by the tiny outburst and he was used to accidentally causing loud pops of thunder if his emotions got too out of hand. “Mommy, I wanna go with Loki.”

Loki turned in his seat some, “Peter, Asgard is not a place for tiny mortals. When you are older, I swear, you will come to visit.” The child was not appeased and went about sulking until Thor offered a counter. 

“What if,” he said, shifting to bring one leg up and lean against the door so he could face Peter better, “after the party, I have a fine new present sent to you and in a months time, Loki will return for three days.”

“Four.”

“Three days and three nights.”

“Five days.”

Thor chuckled, “And what of if I need Loki? We go into battle sometimes, we have courts, we-”

“A gift after each time you go to battle and you come every other month and I will take no less than three days with Loki and two with you. One just Loki, one the three of us, one of all my family.”

Thor's laugh was loud, “You've taught him to be quite the hassle.” Peter'd reverted to Norse before making his demands, holding his chin high. “Alright,” Thor glanced at Loki, “need I summon the decree?”

“You are seriously going to decree it?” Loki sighed heavily at the dramatics. “Just tell him it will be done and maybe hold his pinky.”

“Nope,” Thor's eyes sparkled and Loki knew there was more to it, “It shall be decreed. Will you summon the order or, again, shall I?” A flick of the trickster's wrist and a parchment was in Thor's hand. “Peter, this is the order. Would you like to read it?” 

“What language is it in?” Mary asked, “He doesn't read perfectly yet.” Which was a half lie. Peter read runes and the texts Loki brought. Peter was reluctant to read in English and Mary hadn't been able to figure it out until Loki turned up, speaking that strange tongue just as effortlessly as Peter.

“What language should it be in?” Loki asked. Mary hummed some.

“He reads the books you've given him very good, but he is slow to read the other books,” her fingers drummed the steering wheel. “I thought he was having problems, but I don't think he likes English stories.” Loki nodded, humming. 

“I'll have a copy drafted, in both writings. Peter will hold one, you and Sir Richard shall have the ability to read it over and alter anything you wish before I return to the courts,” Thor said then turned to Peter, “You will also be allowed to make changes. Over the years, as you grow, some will need to be changed and I will make it so any changes you make will be revised and added.”

Peter was bouncing, “Can I make Loki queen?”

“Again with the queen talk,” Loki rolled his eyes, “Peter, we've talked about this. It is not in good taste.” The boy pouted, so Loki changed the subject, “How is your party planning coming?”

That got the smile back and Peter was chattering happily, how Uncle Ben and Aunt May were coming to visit and some kids from around the neighborhood, how he was planning to show a really good trick he learned. Thor was encouraging the talk before interrupting.

“Are we to go shopping today, brother?”

Peter blinked, “Princes shop?!”

That got laughter from the Gods while Mary parked the car.

 

It took some work, but Loki and Thor had managed to get Peter to let them go shopping without him as long as they brought him back something called a... 'pretzel'? 

Mary suggested they go to a mall and Thor insisted they get a cab because he was interested in the 'mechanical carriages.' So, they had called a cab and the cabbie seemed to understand they were not from New York and took their awkward directions to “find a mall.”

Thor held Loki's hand through the trip, admiring the way the Land of Men differed from their realm. The mall was nice and they spent far too long trying to figure out what a pretzel was and then locating a gift for Peter. Loki had already brought Peter a neat little gift - it was a metal flower and if Peter asked it to show something, it would open and show what he wanted. Loki had used them a lot when he was younger, a lot of teachers kept them as it was easy to show students things - though those had not been flowers but simple pools.

In the end, they probably bought far more than what they should. There was a gift for Frigga (a beautiful necklace though not as pretty as Dwarvish jewelry), Mary (a golden bracelet with a simple heart engraved), Richard (a journal for his work that Loki planned to enchant as he’d noticed the family to be very secretive), and a number of things for Peter. Thor was convinced they should get him a sword, but could not find one good enough so the Odinson settled on a foam sword instead. Then he found a soccer ball and was convinced he could master the sport, so that was a treat for himself. Loki bought clothes, much to Thor’s urging to ‘buy this, and that.’

Loki bought Peter a few new books, each in different languages, and then some coloring supplies before Thor convinced him to get a map of the stars. “He should know when the stars move,” Thor had said, inspecting the map, “I could have a better map made, but this will do while he is young.” So, they purchased the map of stars. A few more trips and Loki stopped in his steps.

“Look, Thor,” his eyes traveled to the little shop filled with a pale golden light and all the things in the window. Gems, stones, herbs, candles. “I thought the practice of worship for us was over?” Loki said, dragging Thor into the store. Pagans had died off long before, Loki thought.

A woman came over, smiling kindly, “Good day. Is there anything I can be of help to you with?”

Thor shifted from foot to foot, eyes on his brother. Loki glanced around, “Um, yes.”

 

Loki looked down at the book, that the lady was placing in a bag. He might not be able to keep a constant stream of magic to protect Peter, but what he could get in this realm would be good enough. “Anything else today, sir?” Some stones with runes so Loki could keep track of Peter and some other things that could put the Parkers into direct contact with Loki if need be.

“No, thank you,” Loki gave a small nod and they left. Thor had most of the bags while Loki did most of the directing, so the Thunderer was waiting for Loki's instructions once they left the store. “Let's go back to the hotel. We can wrap the gifts and if that sucks, I'll magic the wrapping.” 

Loki wasn't sure if the book on pagan magic was going to be any good as he had  _ tons  _ of spell books but he had natural magic so perhaps learning pagan ways could benefit Peter as he got older.

The lady at the desk in the hotel was shocked when they brought so many bags and a bell boy rushed over to offer help, which Loki was happy to brush off onto the young mortal while Thor remained firm in carrying everything himself.  _ Men _ , can’t ask for any help in any realm.

“How do we wrap gifts?” Thor asked, looking at the pile of goods they'd unpacked before Loki realized they hadn't bought anything to wrap the gifts with. 

“I will just magic them,” a wave of the hand and the gifts were in pretty wrapping paper with bows and ribbons. “There, saves time. Now, we can either have dinner brought up here, or go and try to locate a place to eat.” They seemed to be deep in thought for a bit before Thor decided.

“I would rather not leave the room again tonight.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Loki mused, flashing Thor one of his more mischievous smiles before being dragged to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rage music, medication and soup is my kind of day. <3   
> Plus, Thor, that's gay


	11. A Child's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is three! There is a bouncy castle and softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE WEIRDOS IN THE WORLD ARE HERE, RIGHT NOW, IN NEW YORK CITY  
> My heart is hurting

The next morning, Loki was curling her hair and putting it under a flower shaped clip while Thor continued sleeping. She had all the gifts set aside to be carried to the cab or car, whichever they used, and a bunch of different clothes for Thor to pick from when he woke up. She’d taken the liberty to once again say Thor couldn’t wear his cape.

“You oaf,” she yelled, picking up a pillow to smack him with it, “time to wake up!”

Thor groaned and tried swatting the pillow from Loki's hands. “I would rather sleep. I am tired.”

“Not my fault,” Loki snickered and hit him with the pillow again, “if you do not rise, we will be late!”

There was a series of grumbles before the Golden One rose, hair disheveled and sticking up like the mangy mane of a grumpy lion. “Late for what?”

Loki sighed heavily, “The birthday party! Peter was so excited about it yesterday! Come, get in the bath.”

Thor finally looked at Loki, “How long have you been awake?” She was already dressed in a red chiffon sundress that only went right below the knees and had applied a complimenting lipstick and ruby earrings. “You look beautiful.”

“Will you and Peter say that every time you see me?” Loki rolled her eyes when Thor nodded, finally pulling himself from the bed. “I put clothes out, pick one and get a shower. And no, you cannot mix them. Pick an outfit, wear it and do not fuss - and don’t even ask about the cape.”

That got a laugh from the older God, hand cupping Loki's cheek and jaw carefully, “What would I wear without you? I would not remember important events. You are already like a wife.” That made Loki huff angrily and swat the oaf away, but he just laughed and kissed Loki before stepping back to look at the clothes.

“This one has red,” Loki said, pointing to one of the outfits, “We would match.”

Thor nodded, “It is a nice shirt.” It was a red plaid button-up over a blank tank top with dark jeans - kind of made Thor look like a lumberjack. “Shoes?”

“I figured you would wear boots,” Loki shrugged and went back to doing each curl perfectly. “Go shower now, you smell like sweat and sleep.” 

 

The cabbie had been kind enough to help put gifts into the trunk and Thor was chatting good-naturedly with the bellboy about the weather. Loki was twisting a golden bracelet around her wrist, eyes flicking over the top of her sunglasses to see Thor laughing before looking back at the metal bands. She could still remember the bruises that her magic had already healed, how dark they were in comparison to her fair skin.

“Thor, come on,” she turned and climbed into the cab. The cabbie looked in the mirror at her, which made her highly uncomfortable. None of them knew Loki as male, and the form was that of a woman completely but there was still that fear. It seemed irrational how just being alone with a strange male made Loki's chest tighten. She reflexively crossed her legs and arms, turning to look out the window.

The Odinson was in the cab and they left for the Parker home. Thor had taken Loki's hand during the ride, absentmindedly running his thumb over the knuckles or bringing it to his mouth to kiss lightly as he watched out the window at the moving scenery. Honestly, Loki's face was almost as red as her dress at the open display of affection. Part of her knew, deep down, once they returned to Asgard, the touches would stop.

Was that why Thor had stayed? Was that why he took any chance to have his hands on Loki – no matter the form? When had the brotherly affection changed to so much more? Her mind was buzzing with questions when they got the house, finding it decorated with balloons in red and blue and tons of streamers. 

“Thank you,” Loki mumbled as Thor got the gifts and she was left to pay the man. He was overweight and had a dirty shirt and looked like he needed to shave three days ago, and when his fingers encircled her wrist, it took everything in Loki not to strike him.

“You ever want a taste of New Yorker, you should call me. Number's on the cab.”

There was a crack of thunder that made Loki jump, looking over to Thor, who was glaring at the cabbie. “Um, thank you. Goodbye now.” She pried her wrist away and stepped back, almost tripping in her nervousness. Once the cab was gone, she stood for a few minutes trying to remind herself who she was. 

“I am Loki,” she whispered, “I am the God of mischief and fire. I am strong.” Thor didn't touch her while she was composing herself, but had informed Peter of their arrival. He ran out, chattering happily about how Aunt May and Uncle Ben were there and he'd showed them the books Loki had gifted him before.

“Loki?” Peter asked, tightly tugging the end of her skirt, “You look beautiful. Are you well?” 

The God nodded, “Sorry, my love, just a bit of fright.” Peter attached himself to her leg, which made her glad she wore flats. “Come, I wish to meet your aunt and uncle.”

Thor was helping Richard set something up in the backyard while Mary was decorating a cake and chatting with a nice woman that was working at the stove. “Ah! Loki! Welcome!” Mary smiled brightly. “You look lovely as usual. May, this is Loki, Peter's God....”

“Fairy Godmother,” Peter said, climbing onto a chair, “Loki is a God and will be queen one day when she marries Thor. I'll be prince then!” 

Loki's mouth fell open, “Wait-” she laughed some, “Is  _ that  _ why you wish me to marry that oaf?!” Mary laughed when Peter's face turned red, though he denied nothing. “Peter, he could make you prince without our wedding. He should marry a woman.”

May seemed confused by that, but seemed to catch how Peter glared at the ground, how Mary seemed to tense and how Loki's eyes looked away. “Dear,” she said, “no matter what the world or other say, if you are a woman by birth or not, you are a woman.” Was all of Peter’s family so accepting and loving? What had they been in before Loki arrived that made them just  _ accept  _ a  _ Goddex _ ?

Peter was standing on the chair, bouncing slightly, “Yeah! Loki looks beautiful always!” May smiled kindly and there was something painful in Loki's stomach. 

Something she wished she knew, but the Norns would not make it so.

She felt, not out of place, but as if there was something underlying the ties in the house. If she found the right spell, she could probably see the ties, see how each person wound together through life when all connected to Yggdrasil, but before she could even think to find the spell, Peter was chattering about Thor offering to teach him how to fight.

“No!” All three women said before laughing. 

“He is a much larger foe than any you will face,” Loki said, snickering and taking an offered glass of wine from Mary. If Thor was offering to train Peter, they would all need a drink.

“You are far too young to learn how to fight,” Mary said, shaking her head as she spun the cake pedestal to smooth out the cake icing. Loki kissed the top of Peter's head when he sat down, pouting. 

“Worry not, little love, you can learn when you are bigger. I did not learn to fight until I was at least nine hundred.”

Peter cried out, “But, I want to fight now! Thor said-”

“Peter, just because Thor says does not mean you should. He is brash and dumb and that is why I have to boss him around,” Loki smiled, “He could not dress himself without me there to tell him his shirt is backward.”

“Now, my lady, that is rude,” Thor said, coming in and taking May's hand. “We have not made proper acquaintance. I have met your husband and he speaks highly of your beauty and I can say he is no liar.” Loki rolled her eyes but was smiling. “I hope my lover has not caused any problems?” Stormy colored eyes met Mary's deep brown.

“No, but Peter has. I think he should have a present taken away,” Loki said as Mary's face reddened in embarrassment. “I am thinking... the sword.”

Peter let out a cry, “No! I'll be good!” 

“I think Loki is right, I did not get a sword until I was at least nine hundred,” but Thor was smiling and scooped Peter up, threatening to eat the bo if he continued to misbehave.

Loki felt a sharpness in her chest but, once again, brushed it aside as nothing.

 

The party started some few hours later, a few more families showing up and leaving gifts on a table before they finally decided there were too many children inside and allowed them outside. Thor had his hands resting on Loki's hips when Peter rushed outside to find a bouncy castle. “I had no clue what that thing was,” Thor whispered into Loki’s hair, “and I must say, it almost crushed me.”

Loki was trying not to laugh when one of the women came up, complimenting her dress but her blue eyes lingered on Thor for far too long. “Yes, thank you. Love, can we go outside? I think Richard was calling you.” She didn't wait for Thor to say anything, dragging him outside before he had even grabbed up his cup of juice. They’d refused to give him any alcohol after he said something about being Peter’s size when he had his first drink of mead.

Peter was playing tag with the other children, screaming and laughing as they chased one another around the yard, the tables, under parents and then back to the bouncy castle.

A man came over, introducing himself to Loki as Ben, Peter's uncle. “Thor,” he said to Loki, “Peter says you're to be wed, but aren't you...”

Loki's face flushed, “Yes. Peter wishes that so he can be a prince.” Ben laughed, shaking his head some. 

“He is a bright young boy with a good heart. He is so young but already believes he is responsible for your happiness,” Ben watched the kids jump when Peter rolled on the grass to avoid being tagged. 

“Mine?”

Ben nodded, “He was complaining earlier that 'the loud one' would not treat you right. Said you are like a fire and must be cared for - lest you destroy everything around. It was something along those lines.” Ben chuckled, “I almost didn't believe him on who you truly were especially after the mighty Thunderer almost got crushed by a bouncy castle.”

Loki and the kind man laughed because Thor was still throwing it glares at the inflatable structure. 

“He speaks Old Norse very well,” Ben said, “he will be intelligent.”

They both watched him fondly as he got up from the ground, yelling something about the bouncy castle that had all the children racing to get in. Thor looked like he wanted to stop them from going inside, eyes wide with fear and shock at how they just jumped in like it wasn't a death trap. 

“Children,” Thor said softly, “they are fearless.”

Ben and Loki shared more laughter and that sharpness was back. Something in the universe was shifting, reshaping the ties ahead. As a river flows, it branches and comes together again, the waters change from smooth to violent. Loki didn’t realize it then how very fragile mortals were. In that moment, all she could think was how lovely the day was, how happy they all were, how that blonde woman whose husband left her was chatting to Thor in a not so subtle way. For some reason, it bothered Loki when the Thunderer chatted right back, even if he was oblivious to the come-ons. 

Peter’s trick was that he could whistle really loud and it drew a conspiracy of ravens. One noticed Thor and they all went into a flurry of squawks because ‘the child truly does know the Thunderer!’ Loki had to laugh while the birds chattered noisily and Peter was offering them bits of food. Even that dull raven was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn Off The Dark - ya'll should listen to it. I love the soundtrack. Goblin's voice is A+


	12. Ain't No Party Like An Asgardian Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's wife finding party, finally! Loki gets drunk and Odin is being Odin. Plus original characters come in.  
> Rhys- Elven prince from Alfheim, though no, I don't say which part.  
> Vashti - Rhys's beautiful elf sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be able to go out and have fun without being terrified, but after a few years ago, I can't go out without thinking someone is watching me. Loki is paranoid, the Elven prince is beautiful and Frigga is a good step-mom.   
> Plus, I have no clue why the magical thingy is called a soul forge, I just liked the name.  
> PS, Freyr was the one that slept with his sister.

Peter had been happy with his gifts of clothes, toys, treats and the soul forge, but threw a fit when the Gods announced their leaving. Richard had the parchment, saying he revised what he could and Peter had agreed to what was on it, and then handed another notebook page of Peter's other demands to be added. Thor laughed and said when the decree was made, a copy would be sent to the family.

The Bifrost was to get them in the park, so they took their time walking there. Thor looked up at the starry sky. “The party will be soon.”

“Yes,” Loki said, taking a deep breath before blowing it out. Thor stopped, turning Loki some so they faced each other.

“Peter's idea,” he said, “of us wedding, does it bother you?”

Loki shrugged, “Peter is a child and does not understand politics.”

Thor pursed his lips some, “That does not answer my inquiry. Are you fine with this? Life here?”

Of course, Loki was, she was free to shift genders whenever she felt and no one questioned her. She was strong here, she wasn't held back by being the little brother, by being the second prince. Here, Loki was strong and independent and well liked. “It is good.”

“I can return with you?” Thor asked, running his hand along Loki's arm until she turned her hand to entwine their fingers. “And we continue living like this?”

She... hadn't thought of that.

There was a set of wings and Loki stepped back, “The birds, they talk.” Thor glanced over at the raven, how it tilted her head to watch the two carefully. “They watch and do nothing but squawk.”

“Let them,” Thor pulled Loki close, kissing her deeply just as the Bifrost opened.

Loki kind of just gave into it, since there was a chance – certainty that Heimdall already knew of their relations on Midgard. When the gate closed and they were in the large Gate, Thor pulled away with a smile and lipstick smeared over his mouth. 

“The All-Father is awaiting your return,” the Gatekeeper said, back to the two … could they call each other lovers? Thor had at the Parker's but here was different. “He is with the courts. Madame, you may wish to change before facing them as it is a trial.”

Thor looked over, brows furrowing, “Trial?”

“Yes,” Heimdall said, “The All-Father heard of the misconducts the other night in the garden and in the court and heard the pleas of the tried that he was tricked, under persuasion so there was a retrial.”

Thor just nodded, but the sound of low thunder rumbled in the distance. “Thank you, Heimdall.” The Gatekeeper nodded once, keeping his eyes over the empty vastness of space. Loki sometimes wished to know what he saw, but Thor was leaving her behind so she ran to catch up to him before she headed straight for her chambers through the garden so no one would speak to her. 

 

The courts were expecting Loki to enter with Thor, but instead, the Golden One came in alone, in clothes that were not Asgardian and with red over his mouth. “Thor,” Odin demanded, “Where have you been?”

That was more of a power play as Odin probably already knew. “And where is your brother?”

“Loki has retired to her chambers,” Thor said, “Where is Mother?”

Odin's eyes narrowed, “Do you mock me, boy? You tried this warrior under unjust circumstances.”

“Unjust?” The sky crackled with thunder. “He was caught with a knife to Loki's back and hand...” More thunder and flashes of lightning. “The only _unjust_  was that I allowed him to live this long.”

“Loki, as I have been told, was prancing about as a woman and, according to the court, is ergi,” Odin spat, moving forward in his seat, “He brings disgrace to my name and my court.”

“ _ She  _ is no disgrace,” Thor argued, fingers twitching some. “She is strong-willed and just as any other woman. How would you react if mother had been in that garden with her dress cut and pinned to a wall?” The court was silent aside from thunder. “You would have killed this man, no matter if he was a warrior or not.”

“I will not have my son parading around like some ergi slut,” Odin snapped, slapping his hand down on the armrest. “If he is to act like an ergi, it is no wonder one treats him as such!”

The lightning hit the building, the static in the air was almost painful, “When I am king, this sort of injustice will not stand.”

“You are but a boy, a stupid one at that. Someone, bring me Loki,” Odin ordered, waving a hand. “He is to be banished if he does not agree to act correctly.”

The doors flew open and the guards seemed shocked to see Frigga storming in, her hair starting to stick up with static. “You will do no such thing to Loki,” she said, the door slamming shut with a flick of her wrist. “Loki is far too important for your close-minded ruling.”

“You insult me,” Odin growled, “Go back to your chambers, woman.”

The static in the air was nothing to the suffocating anger, how the fires in the room grew and it just seemed stifling, “I say,” she pulled a parchment out, “Loki cannot be banished as she is the sworn protector of a child of Midgard. To remove her would be blatant disrespect of a sworn oath and a decree to protect the Land of Men.” The parchment was passed to Odin, who began to read it over.

“I did not sign this into order,” the All-Father said, voice loud and angry, “this is not in act until I say.”

“No,” Frigga said, “But I signed it into order. As your consort and the All-Mother, my word has power bestowed by thee unto me at the birth of our first child.” Her hand waved some to gesture at Thor. Odin stared at her, then Thor, then back at her for a second.

Odin growled darkly, “You make mock of my generosity.”

The doors opened again and this time, it was a guard, “Your majesty, the young lord has seized. I cannot get a response, I have called a healer, but she is unresponsive as of right now.” Thor and Frigga left in a rush, leaving Odin to read over the parchment. 

His eye read over the well-written order, the specific clauses which really allowed no loopholes - whoever wrote this was well skilled in court it seemed. At the bottom, “If any harm is to befall Mary or Richard Parker, Loki Odinson will be in full right of Peter after the age of fifteen – before then, he is to remain on Midgard (Earth) with May and Benjamin Parker. All papers and information belonging to the Parkers will go to Thor Odinson, to ensure the safety of their child and to clear their names in a later case when it is questioned.”

Frigga, Thor, and Loki had signed it, as well as two mortals and... A child.

Odin closed his eye, rolled the parchment. “I cannot find fault in this decree, it will be told.” He held it out to another man, “Have it officiated. I feel my children have had it written in multiple places.”

He looked out to the still bruised warrior who had been pleading his life. “I find my son and wife's arguments sound. You are charged with assaulting a high prince, no matter the form as since there is no evidence of Loki being ergi, and I sentence you to death. It is done.” He stood and left the courts buzzing, not waiting to see the culprit dragged off. The man forfeit his life when he called Loki ergi with no proof.

 

Loki was shaking still, even after Frigga and Thor had calmed her down. “Are you alright?” Thor asked softly, holding the small female form to his chest. “You are so cold. Would you like a bath? That sometimes soothes you.”

She shook her head, pressing closer to the Thunderer's chest, listening to his steady heart rate. Frigga was setting the bed up, making sure the sheets were comfy and touched both her children's hair, “Do not worry, my dear. You are far from harm.”

Loki had seen a few warriors in the corridor before making it to her room and one of them had given a very lewd comment about wanting to see her pressed to the mattress and the rest laughed loudly. Her wrist had been grabbed before she struck one between the legs and her magic jolted sharply, teleporting her to her room.

The guard had come in to seize her for Odin but saw the breakdown and there was a flash of remorse on his face before he left to find help. He had passed by the guard that was cursing Loki’s name and put pieces together, filling the All-Mother and the Odinson in on the events before they entered Loki’s chambers.

Frigga left Thor to watch Loki, both remaining on the floor for a while until Loki mumbled about getting to bed, party the next day.

“Come, love,” Thor murmured, carefully stripping the dress from the still shaking female and offering her his shirt in place. They had watched a lot of Midgardian tv at night when they weren't – well, their activities are their own. 

They laid in bed a while, Loki curled up against Thor's side while the Thunderer tried not to hum a song that got stuck in his head. Loki looked up, “You have that song stuck in your head, don't you?”

“It was a good song,” Thor countered, “The movie was amazing as well.”

Loki hummed, “Yes, it was.” They'd watched  _ Pretty Woman  _ before falling asleep and Thor had been humming the song ever since. “We should get a few of those movies to bring back.”

“Couldn't you use your scry bowls to watch them?” Thor suggested and Loki sat up, pushing most of the golden colored duvet off both their bodies. 

“Thor, you beautiful genius,” she crawled off the bed and with a bit of work, got a spell to take up most of in front of the bed, showing a television scene. It wasn't perfect, like a projection that was a little foggy as well, the screen was like a cloud substance. But, neither complained.  _ Pretty Woman  _ was a really good movie so they spent most of the night rewatching it rather than sleeping. Thor would stroke Loki’s hair in a way he did when they were children, but now the fondness didn’t make Loki blush or hiss.

 

Loki woke up to a knock at the door, “I have brought breakfast,” the maid said, carrying a tray in.

Thor was still sleeping and she had already walked in before Loki could do anything about the mess of blankets that'd been shoved to the ground, her discarded dress and Thor's clothes that were ... on the table? The maid smiled kindly, “Good morning, miss.” She said nothing about the visible red and purple marks marring Loki's throat and exposed chest. “I bought yours and the Lord's food. Lady Frigga says she will be busy today and expects you to be cleaned up to join her soon for lunch.”

Then, the maid was gone. 

“Thor!” Loki started hitting Thor with a pillow, “I think Mother knows. The maid knows! Thor, wake up!” There was a grumbling from the sleeping body, but Loki was in a panic. “Wake up, you stupid idiot!”

“Rude,” Thor rolled over onto his side, grabbing Loki and dragging her close, “and I wouldn't doubt mother knows. She wiped your lipstick from my face last night.” Loki's face was bright red as she struggled against Thor's cuddling. “She said something like, 'Hearts are soft, you must be strong' or something like that - I do not remember. Let me sleep.”

“How does this not bother you? We are related! Our mother knows! What if she tells father! By the Norns, father,” Loki raked her fingers across her face. 

“Hush,” Thor grumbled, grabbing Loki's face and kissing her, “Father won't know. It matters not what we do, I'm the future king. Mother wouldn’t care in the least, do you not remember Freyr?” Loki wanted to complain that that was not a good excuse not to fret but every time her mouth opened, she was kissed and eventually she just fell into it. It was lazy and nice, the gentle weight over her and the soft touches. Thor laughed some when she purred and pressed closer. 

“And,” he mumbled, “I rather enjoy how nice you become. You're rather mean outside of bed.” Loki shoved his face away, hissing and going to get out of bed. She almost fell over the side but ignored Thor as he beckoned her back, laughing when she flipped him the finger.

“I mean,” he continued and climbed from bed, “you say please. You only say please to mother! Why can't you have manners to me when we are in public?” Loki's face was red and she manifested a robe so as to stop walking around in the nude. “Your nails are still a bite and you are only so nice when female in bed. Do you like making me angry or something?” Loki yelped when Thor caught her waist, turning her to face him. “I think you do.”

“So what if I do?” she looked away, glaring at the table of food. “But now, I am hungry. Either bed me or feed me, lest I am liable to bite.” Thor raised a brow because the marks up his throat and shoulder proved that Loki did indeed bite. “I am this close to eating you.”

Thor kissed her again, earning a growl before releasing the girl to eat. Never stop a woman from eating, that was one thing everyone knows. 

 

Frigga smiled kindly as Loki and Thor entered, Thor looked overly happy while Loki was glaring at anything that wasn't Thor. She made no comment of the marks over their skin, just greeting them both. 

“We've lot to do, people will be arriving all day,” she said, smiling brightly. “You'll both need to meet each family and socialize, basic party manners.” She left off the part where Thor was supposed to be wooing ladies, and Loki's eyes flickered up to note that. “Now, is this what you're wearing to the party?” Neither had actually dressed for the day and were still in their night clothes - or well, Loki was in Thor’s night clothes and Thor had pants on.

 

Loki stood off to the side, fingers drumming against the cup in her hands. Thor was off, chatting with some Light Elves that had just shown up and Loki had said soft greetings before excusing herself because she couldn't help but think of how beautiful the elven princess was with her long hair all shimmery and tones of gold. She downed the cup before having another poured.

“You look lovely,” Frigga whispered, sidling up to Loki's side and removing the mead from her hands, “but alcohol will not make your mood better.”

“I beg to differ,” Loki mumbled, but smiled a little. “Thank you, for the compliment. My manners have escaped me today.”

“It is fine, dear. I'm happy to see you in something other than  _ green _ .” Frigga laughed at Loki's glower.

“Everyone says that! Green is wonderful!” Loki was handed a cup of water, which she downed thinking it was alcohol before pulling a face. “I've been lied to.” Frigga smiled kindly, placing a hand on the gold band surrounding Loki's forearm. 

She had two bands wrapped around both biceps and bracers on each forearm, wearing red and silver instead of green and gold or silver. Unlike a lot of the women with loose dresses that flowed and gave them more of a figure than they probably had, Loki's [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/ea/80/9dea80ef1627508f34fca2df59188bcc.jpg) was form fitting and a deep maroon color with shimmering sapphires and diamonds decorating the neckline and train. Even Frigga's dress was sheer and flowering around her like waves.

Loki hummed and smiled some, that same self-conscious feeling returning. The guards kept looking at her, some would sneer while some looked on with disgustingly hungry eyes. Loki wondered if women always felt like this and half thought to leave the party. But, Frigga would catch her before she made her escape. Damn that woman and her perceptiveness.

The All-Mother though was summoned into another conversation, leaving Loki to her own devices again. “Well,” a female sneered, “If it isn't the  _ princess _ .” 

Lady Sif had always disliked Loki – ever since he took her hair and changed it with dwarf hair... She gulped, wishing Frigga hadn't taken her alcohol. “Lady Sif,” Loki did a polite curtsy.

“You make mock of women in our kingdom parading around as you are,” Sif hissed, stepping closer. Loki's hand twitched for the blade hidden in the brace but Sif was most likely armed as well. Despite it being a classy party, the Lady was dressed in more of a warrior fashion than most others- but most of the lady warriors were dressed in half armor, half dresses. 

“I mock no one,” Loki defended, “if anything, you mock me by saying such things.” She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, “I am Loki, and I bow and take mockery from no one.”

Sif stepped back, eyes narrowing. “Whatever spell your brother is under, he will break it and find a female consort.” Then, the warrior turned and stalked away. Loki let out a breath, cursing herself. 

“I am thousands of years old, I have never let anyone outside of this family run me over. Now I wear a dress and let anyone make mock of me,” she grumbled and filled her glass with a stronger alcohol. 

“You look stunning tonight, miss Loki.” 

Loki may have jumped a little. It was the brother of Light Elf from Alfheim. Loki put a hand to her chest, giving a small laugh, “You startled me, Rhys, forgive me.” The elf smiled and offered his hand. 

“It is fine, I should have come from the front, but you seemed to be having a very... tense conversation,” Rhys pursed his lips, light golden eyes trailing to where Lady Sif was chatting with a guard. One that had been watching Loki for some time. “I feared you were uncomfortable and came to offer my company.”

The light elves of Alfheim were kind, fair and beautiful, but Loki was glad to just not have someone being rude about her choice of gender. Rhys had visited Asgard before, had dined with Loki, had fought alongside Loki and was offering kindness seeing the God of fire in a dress and a woman's body.

They chatted for some time, and alcohol calmed Loki's frayed nerves despite Frigga saying it wouldn't. Eventually, Loki found herself dancing with the Elven prince, laughing and twirling around. “You're a very good dancer,” he said, smiling brightly and putting a hand on Loki's waist.

“As are you,” Loki said, cheeks flushed from alcohol and excretion, “though I fear I may be better as I am also in heels.” The elf laughed, agreeing that Loki had him beat there. 

“May I?” 

Loki almost yelped at how close Thor suddenly was. Wasn't he supposed to be wooing a woman? Rhys just smiled, “As you wish, my lord. My lady,” he tipped his head and twirled Loki one last time before letting her hand fall into Thor's. Loki looked up at the Odinson, the future king, her...

“Having fun?” He asked, voice low. Loki was a bit drunk so she ignored the stormy look in the Thunderer's eyes and nodded with a smile.

“Yes, he saved me from almost getting into a fight with the Lady Sif,” Loki hummed and was spun around, “Did you know the Light Elves have been trying to marry Vashti off for over six years,” Loki giggled. “We've only been trying to marry you off for a night and I've heard tell of many kings wanting you to wed their daughters.”

Thor nodded, smiling some at Loki's chatter. “Oh, Peter would love to meet a Light Elf. If he thinks I am beautiful, he would be over the sun!” 

“Over the moon, my love,” Thor corrected as he led Loki carefully - she was sometimes clumsy when drunk, “I believe that was the phrase Mary used.”

Loki hummed, pressing her cheek against the cold metal of Thor's cape clampy thing, her brain wasn't working right so proper descriptions weren't an option. “Yes, but the sun is farther. That is how excited he would be. I would love to bring him to one of these parties. He would argue with the ladies and threaten guards.”

“Why would he do that?” Thor asked, squeezing Loki's hand some but she just blinked owlishly. How had Thor not noticed the guards watching different women in the hall as if they were items to take? Loki had noticed it instantly - and it had been after Rhys talked about one of the other females stealing Frigga from the conversation with the elven Lord because she was not comfortable that Loki realized she wasn’t the only female being watched.

“I've been tailed by three guards making lewd comments and mocked by a few of the ladies from our court. Mother warned me against drinking earlier, but I fear I did not take her warnings with any weight.” Loki laughed, biting her lips together as she smiled up at Thor. “I may say something I shouldn't.”

She didn't realize Thor had led her to the table that Frigga was seated at, where the All-Father was chattering with other kings. “Watch her,” Thor whispered to Frigga as he sat her down in a chair. “Loki, do you want some food?”

“Mmm,” She hummed, “yes! I say,” one pointed finger tapped her chin, letting the painted and pointed nail tap her lips, “Grouse. No, goat. Yes, goat.” A few people at the table gave her confused looks as she wasn't any royal they knew but Thor just chuckled and nodded, saying he would be back in a moment.

“Odin,” a dwarvish king Loki could not name because there were just  _ so many  _ dwarves, “Your son seems to have already found a bride.” There was some laughing because well, a lot of the kings expected Thor to have already had a lady because well, he was called the God of fertility. 

Loki sat up, blinking drunkenly at the dwarf king, “No, I am not Thor's bride. No sir, I am not.” But Odin was giving her a look that would have told her to shut up, but she was drunk and Frigga was snickering behind her hand, tapping Loki's shoulder.

“Dear, your food is here,” Frigga said as Thor took a seat beside Loki and placed food before her. “Eat the black bread first.”

“I do not like bread, my lady,” Loki whined but stuck a bite into her mouth. “I wish to go to bed now, or go dance. All-Father, would you dance with me?”

Odin gave Loki a very shocked look but, he couldn't deny it. A lady asking for a dance is not to be ignored. “Yes,” he grit out, “after you've sobered.” 

Loki nudged Thor's side, “I'm going to dance with the All-Father. Tell Peter about it.” Thor was trying not to laugh but he was pleased their father hadn't turned the request down despite knowing Loki as, well, Loki.

It was later in the evening, as people were getting drunker and there was more dancing and laughing and Loki was sobering that the All-Father approached, requesting a dance. 

Loki stared at him in shock for a moment before laying her hand in his and letting Odin lead. “You do look lovely tonight,” Odin said begrudgingly, “and have not caused a scene.”

The made the trickster smile, “I can behave. This is an important party.”

“Much more reason for you to cause mayhem, my dear,” Odin shook his head but twirled Loki carefully. “Thor was saying the Elven prince was chatting with you earlier.”

“Oh, father,” Loki batted her eyelashes, “Art thou interested in my love life?”

The All-Father glowered but did let out a sigh of submission, “I must admit, I was not happy about... this. But,” he paused, “your mother says this is the happiest you have been in a millennium. I may be apprehensive, but you are still my child and your happiness does still matter.”

“I feel as though there was a reason to mention Rhys,” Loki pushed, taking a step to the side in match with her father's. A look went through his eye and Loki ahh'd. “The elves have no preference of the gender of their betrothed. You set up the prince to talk to me.”

“You won't rule Asgard,” Odin said, their steps still careful and wide, “as long as Thor lives. But, marrying you off to another prince would give you...”

“It would not only be a good connection,” Loki filled in, “an alliance, but would give me a purpose other than shadowing my brother.” She missed a step and was just barely caught from making a fool of herself when Odin shifted his own steps to make it look as if she hadn't tripped.

“Yes. Think about it, Loki. It will be a while before you are married off, but it is a prospect. The king of Alfheim agreed that you would make a beautiful bride and the alliance would be beneficial.”

They finally stopped and Loki stepped back, “I thank thee for this dance, my lord.” Then, she turned, leaving the party completely. She was not some toy to be married off. Thor got to sort of choose his bride yet Loki must have one chosen for him, er, her? All because she now wore a dress? For the first time, she was not followed when returning to her quarters though she was still on edge and kept a knife in hand the entire walk.

She spent a while in the bath, eyes closed as the last of the alcohol faded from her system and sleep wanted to take over. Her hair was tied up to keep it dry, bubbles spilled onto the floor because well, why not have a shit ton of bubbles? A maid came in at one point, leaving her water and asking if she needed help getting to bed. “Master Thor is still at the party, should I send for him?” Her golden hair was pulled back in braids under the servant's cap but she had a kind face.

“No,” Loki said, climbing out of the tub, “I am going to lock my chambers once you leave. The party will be all night...” The maid nodded. 

“I can stay, if you'd like, so you are not alone, my lady,” she went about, picking up discarded clothes and replacing pillows and blankets. “At least until the party is over.”

Loki dressed in a nightgown, tying her hair up. “That,” she paused, “that would be nice. Would you not be missed at the party?” The maid shook her head.

“The All-Father assigned all the servants to the party, I am sure one won't be missed, my lady,” she continued the basic clean up of the room before standing off to the side. “Do you need anything?”

“Would you like to sit?” Loki offered her a seat on the couch that sat at the end of her bed, moving to sit as well. “I'm unsure of how long I will be up, but you are welcome to make yourself comfortable.”

Maybe Loki was a bit drunk still, she rarely ever spoke to the servants and she wasn’t one that usually had friends because of her personality. Now, there was a servant offering kindness none of the other servants really offered. Most just did their job and left the Royals to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing some and Loki and Thor were in a fight and all I could think of was how "3 A.M." by Parker Lane suits them so well. Haha, I got that song from Thor: Ragnarok on Spotify.


	13. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif.   
> A day at the museum and

Loki woke up alone, though there was a plate of food on the table. Loki laid in bed, staring at the top of the canopy, wishing the suns hadn't risen but no. His stupid room was full of stupid light. And his stupid head was aching - how much had he drank?

It was later Loki actually left his room, grumbling and tugging at his coat. The maid passed him in the hall – Airis had been born a slave and though her bonds had been removed, she remained loyal to the royal family. Loki had stayed up a while chatting with the maid until falling asleep. She had been brought with Frigga and a few other Vanir after the war which put her as far older than she looked...

A door opened and Frigga jumped, “Oh, Loki! I didn't realize you were here.” She smiled kindly and touched his cheek. “I thought you had left for Midgard after leaving the party.”

“No,” he said, blinking some in the bright light, “I was far too drunk to go anywhere. How did the party go?”

“Oh, it was lovely. The dwarves missed you after you left, and Lord Rhys asked how you were.”

Loki huffed, “Because Father was pushing me onto the elf.”

She patted his hand, linking their arms, “He was just trying to do what he thought was right. We have no clue when the Odinsleep will return and he wishes you both to fare well when Thor becomes king-in-waiting.”

Speaking of Thor, the Thunderer was in the large hall with the Warrior Three and Lady Sif, all rising to greet Frigga and Loki. “Good morning, mother,” Thor said, smiling brightly. “You're looking well, Loki.”

“As are you, brother. Did you find a proper wife?” 

There was sudden chatter as the Warriors began discussing the different women that had been at the party. Loki wasn't really listening, he just sat when Frigga told him to and then she left them all to chat. Thor was laughing with the group, but not really adding much comments about any of the women. 

After a bit, Thor seemed to notice Loki not commenting – though he rarely added to the groups conversations unless it was for snark and insults but this morning Loki offered nothing. He sat down next to the zoned out trickster, “Are you alright?” 

Loki blinked a few times and turned to look up at Thor, “Oh, yes. How are you?”

“Fine, though the door was locked.” It took Loki a moment to realize what Thor meant. 

“Oh, Airis locked the door when she noticed my unease. She also cleaned up the room because  _ someone  _ doesn't understand putting clothes in the basket.” Loki rolled his eyes but Thor smiled, chuckling because well, neither of them really picked their clothes up. “When you become king, you must give her a raise. She is the best servant I think we have.”

Thor hummed, nodding, “I will come up with something, I am sure. Oh,” he patted at his chest and sides before turning to look around, “Fandral, pass me that parchment.”

Fandral grabbed the rolled up parchment, “This one?” He went to unroll it but Loki flicked his wrist and removed it from the warrior's grasp before he read it. “I was going to read that!” The other two parts of the Warriors Three laughed before starting to hassle Thor to let them read the paper. 

Loki glanced it over, “Where is the other?” 

Thor grabbed the scroll, realizing he was in fact missing the second copy, “Perhaps I left it with father...”

“Or,” Lady Sif held up a parchment, eyes on the words, “you left it elsewhere to be found by someone else.” She hummed, “It is an odd decree, some of these details...” Her eyes left the page to meet Loki's, her brows rising. 

Loki hissed, snatching the page away, “You've no place in this matter. This is a matter of important opinions.” He snatched the page Thor was holding, “I am using your raven.” Thor went to stop him, but Loki vanished before he could. 

“Isn't the princess a bit edgy,” Sif muttered into her cup. “I don't know why the All-Father would sign such a decree for … Loki.”

Thor tensed, “What does that mean?” He kept himself calm so thunder wouldn't give away just how badly he'd like to argue or fight. “The decree had nothing wrong in it.”

“Well, I don't know if you read the same document, but Loki has been given care of a child. Also, Loki's title will  _ shift.  _ It is a mockery,” she rolled her eyes.

Thor wished Peter was there at that moment, the child would give them all a lashing that could only compare to Loki’s. “As I said, nothing wrong with the decree. As soon as the return arrives, Loki will be the guardian of Midgard while Peter lives.” The Thunderer pushed himself to his feet. “I take my leave.” His friends complained, trying to urge him to stay, but he had to find Loki so he bid them farewell for the day as Loki was to go do some things with Frigga which meant they wouldn't see each other until night.

 

It took a few days for the raven to return with the signed and officiated version of the decree. Loki had planned to return to visit Peter shortly after that, but got dragged off to battle. So, it was some time before he returned to visit Peter. 

Richard and Mary had returned to doing work, so Peter was spending a lot of time with his aunt and uncle. 

Loki took him out to Coney Island - which had been far more fun than Loki expected. They went ice skating, though Peter fell a few times since he refused to take help. ( _Men._ ) Peter was just barely tall enough to ride the teacups - though Loki did  _maybe_ have a hand in that. They rode until Peter was green and Loki was about to fall over, which had both giggling. Peter rode a bunch of rides while Loki took pictures. They bought cotton candy that - to Loki's surprise - didn't taste like cotton at all. Then, they went to look at fish where they made faces at different animals and pet some, which had Peter screaming because it was so cool. Lastly, they sat on the beach and ate some food Loki bought and watched the sunset. Peter fell asleep leaned against Loki that night.

The third day Loki was sleeping in her hotel room, there was a sudden and very short thunderstorm before the desk clerk was calling her room. “There is a person here, saying he is looking for you. Do you want me to send him up or...?”

“Large blonde that doesn't know how to be quiet?” The clerk kind of giggled. “Yes, send him up please.”

Peter was just as excited to see Thor and after some urging, they went to a museum. “Look, mommy brought me here once,” Peter was in Thor's arms, pointing where to go and commentating everything. “There is a part about you!”

“Me?” Thor raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Loki laughed some, “We are Gods, this is a museum, of course, there would be a section about us.” Peter seemed to glow as he urged them to travel through the different parts of the museum. 

“Uncle Ben was saying since I am good at speaking Norse, I could learn Swedish or Icelandic very easily as they branched from it,” he was chattering, finally having been put down to bounce at Loki's side and tugging her skirt occasionally. “Look!” 

There were some documents and little translations next to it, a curator was standing to the side to offer explanations to any who were curious to know more. She approached Peter, crouching to his height, “Aren't you an excited little bug? Would you like me to tell you the story written in this text? The story was supposedly written by a God a very very long time ago...”

Thor was reading the parchments while the curator talked to Peter, “Love, look at this.” Loki stepped over, peering into the glass. “It's father's writings.”

“Which part?” Loki narrowed her eyes to read the pages, but they had faded a bit and were written over to bring the ink back to the forefront. A bit of the letters and marks were altered due to this, but it was pretty legible. “Is this-”

Peter was about to peer over when Thor snatched him up, “You can't read this.”

Peter let out a whine and the curator looked confused. “Tell the oaf I can!” Peter whined in Norse, which confused the curator further. “I want to read it.”

Loki took Peter from Thor, leaning close to his ear, “It is not a good story for children. When you are older, you may read it. For now, let us find another thing.” Thor was reading the translation, which had cut out some of the cruder parts, but still. “You don't need to know a story about how to be a lover,” Loki said and set Peter down. The boy whined but did pull a face. 

“Okay. That's gross anyway,” his words had reverted back to English, but the curator was still beyond confused and curious. “Can we go look at Egypt now?” 

“Excuse me,” she stopped Loki as Peter dragged Thor away, “what language was that?”

“Um,” Loki looked around the room, feeling the sudden anxiety of being alone with the woman, “Icelandic.”

"He speaks it so well! I learned Icelandic while studying Old Norse. I'd love to show him more thing about the Gods." Loki thanked her for that but claimed she really needed to get back to Thor and Peter. Peter was trying to explain to Thor that he felt Thoth or Ra and Odin would be good friends, but Thor was just saying how Odin would not like the Egyptian Gods, no matter their powers.

Once a month after that, Loki was visiting and every other month, Thor would join. Over time, Peter had begun growing and was showing signs of being highly intelligent. Also, most of the mortals Loki came across the most knew the God as she as it felt better being a woman on Midgard rather than Asgard. Most didn't know her relations with Thor and believed them to be lovers when away from Asgard.

The courts ceased complaining about her presence as Loki only went around as a female in her chambers or in the private wing of the royal family. Any guard or warrior that made a lewd comment was either degraded or received a very sharp cut across the face from Loki's blade that was kept on hand while walking alone.

Slowly, things seemed to be working out. Loki was over the whole nervousness of choosing a form, Odin ceased trying to wed her off as Loki came to courts as a male after the party. Thor taught Ben and May how to summon a raven and send them messages, so the months when they had to go into battle for much longer than planned, they were still getting updates.

Loki had been saddened to learn that Peter was mostly in the care of May and Ben as Mary and Richard returned to work, but the boy seemed happy every letter. Sometimes there were small gifts sent to and from, Loki had pictures of Peter and his family, different things Peter had found and thought were beautiful, and Peter would get cakes and candies or items from the various realms they went to battle in. If Loki got free time, they'd slip out and go visit Peter even if it was for just a few hours. 

Everything was going perfectly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end with that line a lot don't I. Oh whales.


	14. Built to Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.  
> Character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

When life seems like it is going perfectly, it probably means there is going to be a huge point that just fucks you completely over.

For a few months, the only thing Loki worried about was getting caught in bed with Thor. Sure, the Thunderer would always claim it would be fine, that no one suspected. Well, Loki had to get rid of all the other servants and request just Airis's service as a few had started to whisper. That was fine, sure, Airis said nothing of the matter. She was far older than Loki and Thor, but she was kind and caring in a way where she didn't care of what they did as long as they weren't in trouble.

No, it wasn't getting caught in bed with his brother that made Loki realize nothing was going right.

It was a letter from May Parker and then Odin summoning Loki to the courts.

In the same day.

Same hour, actually.

At an hour court was never actually called as the suns had begun to set already.

Loki barely had time to process what the letter had said before Odin was calling him to the court. His head was still swimming, not even realizing how he'd frozen with the page in hand when Airis came to lead him to court.

“Loki,” Odin's voice boomed, drawing Loki from his frozen state. He couldn't even be bothered to be annoyed, to be angry for being called so suddenly. Loki was... numb. He hadn't even realized Odin was still talking or that Frigga was sitting there with tears on her cheeks. “-within the hour, if that is possible.”

Loki blinked a few times, “I'm sorry, Father, I was not listening.”

Airis touched his arm, “We are leaving for Midgard. I am to travel with you, my Lord.”

Midgard. Peter.

The few words Loki had read in the letter resurfaced.

“I must go now,” He said, clutching the paper tightly. “I have no time for this court.”

Odin didn't nod, just waved his hand some and Loki was gone, followed closely by the servant who kept her mouth shut as Loki was obviously in a hurry.

 

Peter had gotten hurt, in a small accident that resulted in him going to the hospital for a day or two – but Loki had been assured that he would be fine and there was no serious damage.

Not even a few days later, May sent Loki another letter, arriving at night.

What was the line of letters arriving on dark wings at night? Loki couldn't think of it at the time, but it stood true.

The second letter, written in the woman's kind curling manuscript was choppy and shaky, small wet spots staining bits of the parchment and smearing a few letters.

“Peter is fine,” the letter began, letters shaking as the words continued, “he came home from the doctor, happy as ever. Ben was just tucking him into bed when there was a knock at the door, which is rare for our home.” There was a few spots that looked as if she wanted to add some more words, but it started again on the next line.

“There were two men at the door, dressed in suits and showing badges. Mary and Richard,” the pen had wobbled off some, but continued nonetheless, “their plane went down. The circumstances of their deaths, they are not good ones. The line of work they were in, it was dangerous. I cannot explain more as the details are not much to give, but I felt you should hear from me before your next visit.”

A few lines down, “Love, May and Ben Parker.”

Loki glanced to Airis, “I can obtain anything you may need during our stay,” he informed her, “so unless there is a personal item you wish to keep, we must go now.” She shook her head. He'd used his magic to change into his riding gear, only bothering to grab his bag that was usually kept packed just so Loki could leave in a hurry whether it be to battle or to Midgard.

“No, no goods. Let us be off. Should we wait for Master Thor?”

Loki saddled his own horse, offering his hand to help the maid onto his saddle. “Where is he? I thought he was with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif today. Training or something a rather.”

Airis took a moment to adjust in the saddle before nodding for Loki to go, “I am not sure. I overheard a guard saying something about the Golden One planning a trip to Alfheim to speak with Freyr. But, none said when that would be.”

The horse was fast, and Loki was in a hurry so Thor would have to get information from Frigga if he wished to know. The child was Loki's not Thor's anyway. He said nothing else on their trip to the Bifrost. Heimdall seemed to know why Loki was there because the gate opened almost as soon as both riders dismounted.

 

May was crying when Peter woke up complaining that his head was hurting again. Last time he tried to slide down the stairs.

Ben scooped him up, “Let's get you medicine. Yeah?”

“Why is Aunt May crying?”

Ben gave him a sad look, “We will talk about it later, okay?”

There was a slight flicker of the lights in the house, “Now.”

His attitude since the accident had changed a bit, some of his English had slowed as he spoke less but occasionally if he threw a tantrum (which was also new) or made demands, a light would flicker, or there would be a bit of static in the air. They were all chalked up to coincidences. The house was old, the wiring was probably a bit faulty and static was pretty normal.

May sniffled, “Okay. Peter, come here.” The child was put on her lap and he reached to wipe her tears with his small hands. “You're going to be living with Ben and me from now on. Until you're grown.” When he was grown, Mary and Richard had given him permission to live on Asgard if he wished, but now wasn't the time to talk about that.

“Why?” Peter asked, tiny brows furrowing together.

Ben looked away, closing his own eyes. May let out a little sniffle, “Your mommy and daddy... they aren't going to be coming home...” She refused to say they were dead, but it was in her heart, in her tears and her voice. Peter must have picked it up as he began to cry as well, clinging to May. “It'll be okay, sweetie. Shhh.”

The night seemed so long. No one commented on the ravens that had surrounded the house, the storm clouds that seemed to move in and blot out the moon and stars. When rain hit the window softly like tears from angels, May held Peter tightly to her chest. It was almost sunrise when there was another knock on the door.

Ben answered it and said nothing as Loki came in, a small woman trailing behind him and doing the greeting while Loki moved to May and Peter. “My child,” he whispered, pulling both the woman and child against his chest, finally letting his own tears fall. “I should have known to protect them...”

May shook her head, “There was nothing you could have done, Loki, do not blame yourself.”

It was hard not to. Loki was a God. He had plenty of ways to watch over Peter, to be sure he remained safe... Why hadn't he thought to protect Mary or Richard? Peter just hugged Loki, clinging tightly to his neck. “Please don't leave me...”

 

Airis was set to send correspondents to Asgard the next morning, sending information to Thor that Loki would be staying on Earth for the time being and would return within time. She was put into more modern Midgardian clothes and went about making breakfast and even offering to go shopping the next day, but May just told her to rest and that it was all fine. Still, every now and then, a cup of hot tea was placed beside May and Loki, who were chatting quietly. They talked about funeral arrangments because they wanted Peter to have that sort of closure, then about the will. In the events that Mary and Richard passed before Peter was of age, Loki and Thor would get the house and all the documents while money and family items would go to May and Ben so they could decide what was wanted and what could be sold or given to other family members.

There was to be a funeral, simple and quiet so they could say farewell despite they had no bodies to bury. Loki was planning to pay for the service, even after May and Ben said it would be fine. Peter was silent, not even showing excitement in the new woman who had taken to trying to feed him periodically and telling him different stories to brighten his mood.

Peter would stare at her silently, listening to her made up stories that she would tell other children that she had known. She had almost thought it was because he didn't understand the language until Loki informed her that Peter was fluent in it. After that, she set him up on the counter and set about making sweet cakes with strawberries and crème.

May sighed, “I always feared this would happen,” she said lowly so Peter wouldn't overhear. “But not now. I thought they had been playing safe.”

Loki took her hand, “The Norns give us things we could not see but also give us the strength to overcome.” He'd lost a lot of companions in battle, had seen death, caused death. Never before had it really hurt him as it did now. “I'll take care of Peter. I promised that and I may be known for deceit, but I will be true to my word.” May smiled a watery smile before hugging the God.

He wasn't Loki the God of Fire and Mischief. He wasn't the Trickster, the Liesmith, the Silver Tongue. Loki was a family friend, a family member, a loved one. Loki was a protector, a lover, a guardian, a friend.

May saw no difference in Loki to Thor, saw nothing to make him seem lower than the other God, saw nothing to make him different from anyone else in her family.

Loki's tears were for a mortal couple, a couple who should have died much later in their lives after seeing their son grow into a man. His tears were for the couple mourning their loss, the loving family they would never see again. His tears were for Peter, silent and sullen with the sadness as he tried to understand why Mary and Richard would not be returning to take him home. His tears were for himself, having loss two companions who had welcomed him so easily.

Loki told himself never again.

He'd never grow attached to another human after Peter died. The thought in that moment of Peter's inevitable death caused a pain in his chest, one he had felt what seemed like forever ago.

One that twitched over his heart when Ben was around.

“Airis,” Loki called, “what are you doing in there?”

The servant came out with flour on her face, blushing brightly, “Forgive me, my Lord. Peter enjoys the sweet cakes and the flour here is much lighter than on Asgard.” She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist, laughing some at the flour that was far too light to make a dense cake it seemed. “I did not realize their flour would rise without the extra ingredients.”

“Oh,” Loki tilted his head some, “I did not realize you knew how to make the cakes.” She nodded.

“I have worked in all parts of the castle, have done just about any duty. May I return because Peter is currently trying to steal the berries.” Loki bid her return to her work.

“I will need to teach her English before we can stay longer,” Loki said, sighing some. “If I hadn't rushed, Odin could have taught her before I left, but I did not have time for him to go digging for mead.” May smiled sadly and they went back to chatting about other things.

The light rain lasted until Peter was put down for a nap after the cakes were put into the oven – after May explained to Airis how the oven worked. Loki watched the sky carefully, noting how it mostly centered the Parker home...

 

It was a few days later before they had the funeral, the thing was small and filled with tears and lots of sadness. May and Ben sat huddled together, May's tears leaving glittering streaks down reddened cheeks while Ben kept his eyes closed against the tears. Peter clung to Loki, whimpering and trying to reach for the empty boxes that would lay his parents to rest. 

The coffins were closed, covered in flowers – flowers and gifts for the lost couple. Images of Peter and his parents, of Loki and Peter, images of just the couple were stacked and Peter laid a few of his favorite things on top of the wooden boxes. His foam sword laid over Richard’s casket while his golden bracelet was placed over Mary’s. A few people Loki didn't know placed flowers or offered their condolences. Some stood silent, heads lowered in respect. Loki wanted to snarl at them, to make everyone leave because the funeral wasn't for  _them_. A man with an eyepatch watched Peter for a moment as if he wanted to say some words to the family but he never approached them. Another man that Loki wished would leave sat on a chair, drinking from a flask while looking more like a wanderer than a guest. May informed Loki that Logan had in fact been invited as a few invites were to be sent to specific people rather than just family.

Thor came, just before the funeral began and offered his own words and gifts from Frigga and even Odin. The priest had been a bit amazed by the golden gifts but said nothing after Peter placed one of his books down, whispering something about seeing them in Valhalla. The Thunderer looked at Loki when the boy whimpered that, but neither said anything as Peter clung to Loki's skirt.

Loki decided in that moment that she hated veils. They cast the dark world in an even darker light and she knew for certain neither Richard or Mary would like that. They saw a light in life, in Loki of all beings. She flipped her veil up, refusing to let it darken her day anymore. She would be strong for their child, their family, would live and be certain Peter lived as they rested.

May gave words and then the boxes were lowered and covered with dirt. Only after that did it start to rain.

“Thor,” Loki hissed, “Stop that.”

“It is not me,” Thor said, raising his hands at the glaring woman. The Thunderer glanced down to Peter, staring at the covered graves as tears trickled down his cheeks. “I think-”

“Can you stop it?” Loki asked, not wanting to admit that perhaps Thor was right.

They'd been spending a lot of time with Peter. Loki used so much of her magic around the child there was no doubt Peter could have taken some of it. “I will try,” Thor said, taking Loki's hand and watching May go to lift Peter. “Is it time to leave?” The rain turned from downpour to a drizzle, though that was still dreary.

Peter looked over at Loki, “Can you stay?” May shushed him, saying Loki probably had things to attend to or wished to go get changed since the rain had gotten her dress wet.

“I will be there whenever you wish,” Loki said. Peter nodded and nestled into May's shoulder, eyes closing.

 

At the house, ravens lined wherever they could, watching the Parker home with sad eyes. Random objects – pennies, rocks, stolen pieces of fruit, that type of thing – littered the front of the home, all laid out as gifts.

Peter looked out at the objects once he was removed from the car seat. “I have to get those.”

May looked over, “You can do it later.” But he was pushing to grab them. “Or now.”

Each one was picked up and held in his pockets or hands before he thanked the birds. Airis – who had ridden with Peter, May, and Ben – offered to carry some of the gifts into the home. The ravens gave their condolences before flying off. Loki and Thor arrived at the house a moment later to find Peter and Airis still sorting the gifts on the lawn.

“What is this?” Peter picked up one thing that was far too nice to have been stolen by the birds. It was about the size of a compact mirror, a golden chain going around it.

Airis lifted it from his hand, “Um,” she turned it over before pressing a small latch on the seam. “Ah, here.” The locket type thing was open now, laid flat on her palm as she passed it back.

It was like a little projection of Mary and Richard, “Hi, Peter!” They waved, smiling kindly. “How are you, buddy?” Richard's voice was kind and Peter's eyes watered.

“Don't cry, baby,” Mary said, her own eyes a bit wet in the slightly gold tinted projection. “You've got so many people watching over you, protecting you. I know you're going to be scared, be sad and hurt, but you are so strong.”

Richard smiled, pushing his glasses up, “Yeah, you're a Parker and no one is stronger than a Parker.” Mary smiled and took her husband’s hand, walking to the edge of the little platform.

“We love you, Peter. Remember that. When you're sad, or when you're happy. Remember how proud we are of you and how you are going to do such wonderful things,” Mary looked to Richard and he moved to stand next to her. “Smile, Petey bug.”

They both waved and blew him kisses before the magic faded.

Peter, Airis, May, Ben, Loki and Thor were staring at the thing, eyes wet or streaming. They'd completely forgot they were outside until it began to rain again. A raven swooped down, landing on Thor's shoulder and dropping a parchment into his hand.

“Dear Peter,” he read, “I received a letter many months ago from your mother and father. It was a bit shocking as I barely heard of you aside from how wonderful you are from Thor or the few times Loki would mention your name. In the letter, there was a bit of information I am to give you when you are older and begin to find questions with answers that look wrong but do not worry about such questions now.

I hope you enjoy your locket. It took a bit of work to get it proper and, sadly, I had the spell perfected at far too right of a time. I and the All-Father offer our condolences for your most tragic loss.

Frigga, the All-Mother.”

Peter stared up at Thor, a new wave of tears coming to his eyes. “I thank thee,” was all he could get out with a shaky voice before closing the locket and shoving it into a pocket. The gifts were picked up and brought inside, Peter only saying a soft thanks to Airis before going into his room and curling up under a blanket.

Loki spent the day periodically checking on Peter, using her magic in small doses to teach Airis English and keeping May company as Ben was called to work. Thor kissed Loki's temple, saying he was going to return to Asgard soon as there was much to do. Something about some court or whatever.

It was a long and dreary day and Loki was glad when night came and she could just sleep – though Peter had asked her to stay and so she was curled up on the floor with many soft blankets and pillows surrounding herself and Peter as he slept against Loki's side. Airis slept on the couch in the living room while May went to her room to sleep.

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled, hugging onto Loki's side tightly. The Goddex just stroked his hair gently.

“It is of no problem, my child.”

Loki didn’t sleep, just held Peter gently and used her magic to keep sadness from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury cameo. Did ya'll catch that? WHY IS SPOTIFY PLAYING ALL MY SAD SONGS WHILE I EDIT THIS - wait i'm on the sad playlist. haha.


	15. Growing Up So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjeoirufheiu I have plans for a second part of this! YALL I've got so many things to write currently: a research paper, a novel I have like 2 chapters left of, another fic, the second of this series, my will.

Time does what time does and within a few months, Loki felt the Parkers were well enough to be alone. Airis and Loki left at the beginning of spring and though Peter argued it, he waved them off with a smile. 

Honestly, everything seemed to slip into a routine then. Loki would attend weekly courts or be dragged off to battle alongside Thor. They continued to share a bed and would return to Midgard after battles or courts to see Peter and the Parkers. Odin occasionally pushed Loki to marry some elven prince while Thor was still supposed to be looking for a proper bride. Peter spent his weekends when Loki was on Midgard with the God, doing anything or nothing. The pain of the loss never truly went away, but it was slowly just a background pain. 

Peter grew over the years, though it seemed slower than other children. Mentally, he was faster than them, but in size? Once he began school, he was subject to teasing by the larger children. Loki didn't like that and wanted to step in, but Peter would insist it was fine and the bullying would be pushed back until Peter got another wound or started to be quieter - then the bullies would suddenly be found to be doing something like carrying cigarettes or their parents would be fire or arrested for something. Little things.

The slight bits of magic that seemed to surround Peter didn't grow too noticeably but slowly adapted to his growth. His mood didn't affect the weather as bad as it did Thor, but if his mood was strong enough there would be rain or thunder. If he focused, it would change, but it took practice. Another was his uncanny sense of having a sharp tongue that would annoy anyone, his sarcasm was one of his strongest suits. Then, there were the puns. Yeesh.

By the age of ten, Peter spoke a few languages fluently and excelled at maths and science. Loki would comment that Peter would be a great alchemist one day and Ben would chuckle and say it was a scientist now. Thor's visits became less, though Peter didn't seem to mind as Loki always kept the schedule of visits, once a month and sometimes more if they found time to slip away.

 

“So,” Peter said, age twelve, “are you a woman in Asgard?” 

Loki glanced over from where she was brushing her hair. Airis was making dinner and both Parkers were at work. “Before, yes. Now, I mostly stay as a male,” Loki pursed her lips, “Why? Does that bother you?”

Peter shook his head, pushing up his glasses, “No, no. I was just curious. Thor never is a woman.”

Airis giggled but didn't comment. Loki smiled, “True, but Thor never feels like a woman.”

“Do I feel like a woman?” Peter asked, blinking owlishly. He was bright, but recently he'd begun questioning gender roles and relationships – May had said he was far too young to be curious about it but Loki would answer any question. “Will you have a baby?”

“Hmm, I am sure if I tried I would have a baby,” she tapped her chin, never having given it thought, “Thor and I never try for a child. Not that it would stay as I have to change forms on Asgard.”

“Do they not like women? Airis is a woman,” Peter thanked the mentioned servant, who he considered an auntie, as she handed him a popsicle, “You are a pretty lady. Thor always says you are beautiful and my teacher asked if you were single.” He tried biting the cream and strawberry treat but it was a bit too frozen for him to get through so he just went back to kind of gnawing on it. “Wait,” he paused, glancing at the servant who was making a roasted chicken, “does Airis also make herself a man?”

Loki laughed, “No, dear, they have no problem with women. It is men who think they are women or take roles of women they have a problem with.” She was offered a frozen treat as well, thanking Airis before looking back at Peter. “I am very very old and almost all of Asgard knows me as Prince Loki, son of Odin.”

Peter pursed his lips as if the thought bothered him – though it probably did. He hated when Loki was insulted or complimented in a way that was demeaning. “So,” he licked his pop, “because you were born a boy, they say you can't be a girl? You can't even do girl things?” Peter gasped, “Wha- why that isn't nice! Can girls be boys?”

“Girls cannot be boys either, but they can do boy things. Thor and I go to battle alongside female warriors, we are served by female servants, and we answer to a female – the All-Mother. But, they have their strict rules as well.”

Peter shook his head, trying to shake away the mean things, “Like what?”

“Airis is not allowed pants as she is not a warrior. All months, skirts,” Loki nodded, eating some of the kiwi flavored cream pop. “Mother, she wears skirts all the time and if Father says for her to be quiet, she must.” Peter looked horrified. 

“Aunt May lets me wear skirts but the teacher said I can't,” Peter pouted, “I got teased for it so Aunt May said I should only wear them at home so no one is mean about it.”

Loki leaned close, lifting the boy's chin, “That is why I am a woman in this land and return home to be a man. I went through bad things when I was a woman in the court and I wish not to go through it again. Here, most only know me as female while you know me as both. Airis knows me as both and she knows of my relations with Thor.” Peter went to ask where that would be questioned – as the years had gone by, it had left his memory that they were related and May or Ben never mentioned it because well, it didn't bother Peter.

“One day,” the God continued, squishing the boy's cheeks and smiling, “we will both live in worlds where our gender means nothing and we can be who we are inside.” Peter smiled brightly and nodded.

“The rolls will be done shortly,” Airis said, removing her apron from over her shorts and t-shirt. She loved shorts, so free and comfy. She almost never wore a skirt while in the Land of Men and her hair was almost always pulled into a bun or a ponytail – without the servant's cap. Loki usually wore form-fitting things or skirts, very feminine clothes. They were both fighting those holds they'd faced for so long on Asgard. 

It felt like such a short time – and it was in the span of Loki's entire life – but she was finally understanding who she was. 

“I am Loki,” she would say at night before going to bed, “and my gender does not matter as I am strong. No matter my form, I'll always be Loki, God of Mischief and Fire.” Thor would smile when he caught Loki giving the little mantra, usually adding that no matter their form, Loki was beautiful. Peter would hug Loki if he heard the mantra, adding that Loki was amazing and the best Godparent ever. Airis would never add comment but would nod kindly. 

Loki was Loki, child of Odin and Frigga, and nothing would change that.

Well. Until it wasn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so so so so, I have enjoyed writing this. I am writing the second part currently. It has Peter, almost 15 and more of that relationship between Thor and Loki because it wasn't much in this one but the next one is when Thor is actually supposed to be coronated. AAAAHHHH   
> I'm going to miss and I got to reply to comments but yesh. <3 Thanks, for the encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr for random Marvel stuff, sometimes personal things and updates!  
> https://dangerousenthusiastobservation.tumblr.com/


End file.
